The Tomato and the Fox
by CozyKitsune
Summary: The world needs more Tomatofox! Rated T for suggestive scenes and possible swearing. (Cover drawn by kirescorner, coloured by me)
1. Picnic date

"What's that you're drawing?" Lila asked looking over at Nathanaël. Nathanaël stopped drawing his pencil coming to a halt across his page, refusing to look up at her as a blush developed across his cheeks _okay_ _she's_ talking _to you! just act cool don't be an idiot_ he thought encouragingly to himself. "Nathanaël?" Lila questioned.

He then realized he had ignored her question "Oh..um...it's just a comic" he dared to look up at her. His ocean blue eyes locking with her olive green eyes he blushed even harder. "About what exactly?" she asked curiosity shining in her eyes "I-it's about superheroes" he stated shyly looking downwards.

"Can I see?" She asked _Shit!_ _I can't_ _give her_ _my sketchbook_ _she_ _might_ _see_ _the drawings of her_ he glanced up at her. She was smiling gently at him waiting for his answer. Nathanaël gulped _But how can I refuse her!?_ He sighed slowly pushing the sketchbook in her direction.

Lila gently took the sketchbook not wanting to risk crinkling one page and let out a small gasp _Wow! he's so talented!_ She thought in awe. The comic wasn't fully completed but it still looked good.

"Oh! It's great Nathanaël! You're really talented" Lila said sending a smile in Nathanaël's direction. Nathanaël gulped as his blush darkened. "Hey Lila! You coming or what?" They both glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Hanako at the classroom door bouncing on her tip-toes impatiently. She could never stay still for long. "I'm coming, give me a second!" Lila shouted down to her as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"See you tomorrow Nathanaël" she said happily. Nathanaël just nodded afraid to speak and make a fool of himself in front of her.

Lila walked down the classroom a small blush appearing on her cheeks _he's so damn cute!_ She thought to herself a smile. Then she locked eyes with Hanako's Sky blue eyes which were sparkling mischievously. "Have a nice chat with lover boy did you?" She whispered "Shut up and keep walking" Lila hissed her cheeks flaming red. Hanako laughed and walked on out of the classroom Lila following.

Nathanaël groaned inwardly to himself as he put his face down on the table trying to hide his blush from the world. _I must look like such an idiot to her!_ He thought pityingly to himself. He lifted his head from the table and glanced around the classroom they were less students now he felt a bit safer from their judgmental gazes now. He took back his sketchbook and flipped to a clean page and began to sketch Lila from memory.

It wasn't hard from all the times he had stared at her, unconsciously and sometimes consciously but who could blame him. She was so pretty with her green eyes that somehow always sparkled mischievously and her smile which always managed to brighten up a room. His cheeks turned crimson with his thoughts so he decided to concentrate on his drawing when a voice cut in.

"Hey Nathanaël what are you doing" Rose asked looking over his shoulder. Nathanaël blushed and tried to cover his drawing but wasn't fast enough. "Wow! You drew Lila and she looks so pretty"

Nathanaël's blush grew redder "ah! t-thanks...you don't think it's creepy?" Nathanaël asked shyly.

"Of course not" Then Rose smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly "You should totally show your drawing to Lila! She'll love it." "What do you think Juleka" she said to the girl who had came to stand beside her "I'm sure she will" Juleka said with a kind smile.

Nathanaël looked down at his drawings of Lila and quickly shook his head "No! There's no way I could show her these she'll probably hate them and then she'll hate me!" "What! Don't be silly Nathanaël. There's no way Lila would hate them or you!" Rose exclaimed in disbelief.

Then she looked at him curiously as a smile crept on her face. "Oh I think Nathanaël's got a crush" Rose giggled as she nudged Juleka. Nathanaël glared at Rose his face turning red "What! No I don't…" "Don't lie Nathanaël..." Rose cut in "You never were much good at it" Juleka smiled at him finishing Rose's sentence.

Nathanaël sighed glancing at the ground before looking up to meet their gentle gazes "ok maybe I do have a crush on Lila" He saw Rose's eyes twinkle excitedly "But before you rush off playing matchmaker, just don't bother… Lila would never like me like that" he looked away from them sadly before he continued "No I'm fine with just being her friend" he was lying to himself and he knew they knew it too.

He stood up gathering his stuff and began to walk off. "Nathanaël!" Rose cried following him before Juleka gently grabbed her arm "Juleka?" Rose asked in confusion "he needs some time by himself" Juleka stated blandly. Rose stared after him before giving in with a sigh "Okay maybe you're right...but I hate that he's always so down on himself" Juleka just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nathanaël walked into school the next day knowing full well Rose was waiting to trap him with questions. He heard her before he saw her. She ran up behind "Nathanaël! Come on just speak to her!" Rose persuaded. She caught up and walked in step with "Look I'm sure she'll like you back!" "How?" Nathanaël glared at her. Rose took a step back in shock. Nathanaël sighed "Sorry Rose...I didn't mean to snap". Rose smiled "it's fine Nathanaël you need to stop worrying"

"I can't...what if I turn into the evillustrator again" Rose giggled "that'll never happen Nathanaël" "You sure?" He questioned

"Yeah! I believe in you Nathanaël! And Juleka does too" Rose glanced at the raven haired girl who had just joined their conversation. "Sure" Juleka nodded. Nathanaël laughed "you don't even know what we're talking about" "But she still believes in you!" Rose declared as the group began their walk to the classroom.

* * *

"Okay Nathanaël you can do this" Rose said encouragingly "Rose really, I'm not sure about this." He said "You can't back out now it's a one in a lifetime chance!" She stared up at him eyes burning with excitement beside her Juleka laughed placing a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Rose, you'll freak him out"

Rose looked back at Juleka with a sheepish smile "Sorry It's just this is about love and you know I just Love love" she clasped her hands happily. "I think that was obvious by now" Nathanaël stated bluntly

"There's Lila" Juleka pointed out "Ah! Go Nathanaël quick!" Rose pushed him after her. He glared back at them but Rose shooed him on. He shook his head but followed Lila.

"Lila!" He called out. Her and Hanako stopped going down the steps and turned around. "Oh Nathanaël is everything ok?" Lila asked. "Um...Yeah it's just I wanted to speak to you" he said shyly to her before casting a look at Hanako.

Hanako looked at Lila in confusion until she saw Lila's glare she glanced at Nathanaël whose face was nearly as red as his hair. Then it dawned on her "Oh right!" She commented out loud. She giggled "Have fun" she sent a wink in Lila's direction. Lila glared back at her. She ran on down the steps trying to hold in her laughter _Lila was going to kill her later on!_

"Ignore her! She thinks she's funny" Lila said "It's ok we have to deal with her in class" Nathanaël commented. Lila giggled "Yeah! I think Miss Bustier is ready to kick her out of the classroom" Nathanaël laughed. "Oh right! You wanted to ask me something?" Lila inquired

"Oh right" the nerves hit Nathanaël but he couldn't back out now "well you see I was w-wondering...o-only if you want to...well would you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow" he cringed to himself looking down at the ground he was looking like an idiot now he knew it. "I'd love to!" He looked up in surprise "You would?" "Yeah" Lila nodded her cheeks blushing. "Oh...great! I'll meet you at the park" Nathanaël said "sounds great!" Lila commented before turning around and walking away.

She couldn't believe it he had actually asked her out! She smiled maybe her crush wasn't as one-sided as she had originally thought. _Hanako's_ _going to have a field day may as well get ready for all the squealing and teasing_ she thought with a chuckle.

Nathanaël couldn't believe he had asked her out and she had agreed! He heard Rose come up beside him. Juleka following after her. "So how did it go?" She asked gently. He turned to them smiling "she said she'd love to!" Rose squealed "I TOLD YOU!" as she hugged him "Rose calm down!" Juleka laughed. "Oh sorry" Rose giggled as she let him go. Nathanaël just smiled as Rose chatted away about how she'd help him make it the most perfect first date!

* * *

"Hey Nathanaël" Lila waved as she ran her way over to him. "Hey Lila" he greeted. "So what are we doing today?" She asked "well it's a surprise" he smiled at her "Well I do like Surprises" Lila smirked.

"Well that's good" Nathanaël laughed.

"But now I'm going to need you to close your eyes" Nathanaël instructed her. Lila raised her eyebrow looking at Nathanaël warily "Nathanaël?..." She started "Just do it!" He laughed. "trust me!" He took her hand a light blush covering his cheeks. Lila smiled as she held his hand her cheeks turning a pretty dusty pink. "Ok" she said as she closed her eyes allowing Nathanaël to lead her gently along.

* * *

"Okay you can open them now" She opened her eyes to be greeted

With a picturesque scene. Nathanaël had created a perfect picnic. It was positioned underneath a tree so they were shaded from the sun yet it still let little rays of sunlight filter through. "Nathanaël! Its Perfect!" She turned to him her eyes shining happily.

Nathanaël blushed "I can't take all the credit, Rose did help set it up"

Lila smiled "Well I still love it!" "No one's ever went to this much trouble for me before" she said shyly her cheeks turning pink.

 _she's too cute!_ He thought affectionately with a smile. "Well come on then!" Lila said. Rushing up to the picnic and sitting down.

Nathanaël followed after with a smile and sat down beside her. He hoped his plan would work out. "Hey Lila, let's draw each other" "What?" Lila asked pausing from picking up a cupcake. Nathanaël took out two sketchbooks from his satchel and handed one to her.

"Uh...Nath I'm not that good at Art" she laughed anxiously. "I'm sure you're fine" he commented "No way! I like looking at art but I'd rather leave the actual art to people with talent, like you!" Nathanaël eyes widened and his face reddened "Uh well I'm not that good...but thanks"

Lila giggled "well compared to me you're a master of art". She took the sketchbook "got a pencil?" "Sure!" Nathanaël handed her a pencil. Lila took it and leaned against the tree trunk beginning to sketch.

 _Now it's time to put the plan in action_ he thought nervously. He took his sketchbook and wrote his question in big font adding doodles around it. He glanced up at Lila and smiled to himself when he saw her lost in concentration, her tongue sticking out a little.

Nathanaël took a deep breath there's no point in being nervous now "Lila you want to see mine" Lila looked up in shock "Already?"

Nathanaël chuckled "yeah check it" he handed it over his cheeks a deep crimson. Lila took the sketchbook and looked at the page. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she finished reading it. She looked up a smile spreading across her face "seriously…?" She whispered. Nathanaël blushed rubbing the back of his neck anxiously "Yeah…"

Lila laughed "Of course I'll be your girlfriend! You dork!" Then Lila grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Nathanael gasped in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss as he ran a hand through her long hair. He had imagined this moment many times but he had never imagined it would be this sweet and heartfelt.

Lila pulled away first and smiled at him "I'm glad you finally asked me Nathy" Nathanaël chuckled "So am I"


	2. In the rain

The Sky was dark as the rain fell down on the streets of Paris. Hitting off buildings and trickling down gutters.

Lila sighed as she stared up at the cloud covered sky. It appeared the city had joined her in her misery. She knew she shouldn't be pitying herself after all her father always warned her off such a thing but she wasn't in the mood to follow his advice. It wasn't like it did her any good, look at the mess she was in now. The whole school hated her! For what?

So she told a few white lies it wasn't her fault they were all so gullible she sighed to herself again. No I was wrong even if I only wanted them to like me. Now I'll have to go back home and listen to my father go on about how I've disappointed him yet again like this day couldn't get any worse! She thought bitterly kicking a stray soda can angrily.

"Um...Lila you ok" she broke from her thoughts to glance up at the person beside her. She noticed the scarlet hair "Oh Nathanaël… Right?" she had been too busy trying to get close to Adrien and all the other popular student's to remember everyone's names. She deeply regretted that now.

But she remembered that him and his two friends, a tall raven haired girl and small blonde that reminded Lila of a fairy were probably the only three that hadn't joined in on the whispering and gossiping about her.

Nathanaël glanced at the ground shyly "Yeah, that's my name" he looked back up at her "Are you ok?" he questioned again. _Are you ok? He's probably the first person to ask me that in a long time_ she thought sadly. But _he doesn't want to hear my troubles...nobody does_ "Yeah I'm just waiting for the rain to stop" "same as me then" he smiled

Nathanaël turned to look at Lila who was looking out across the street sadly "Can I ask a question" "You can ask doesn't mean I'll answer it" She replied bluntly not really in the mood for small talk. "Ok" Nathanaël chuckled. Lila definitely wasn't like any of the other girls in the class he thought.

"Well I was just wondering why you didn't like ladybug" He asked Lila glared at him "Why are asking that!?" "A-ah I just s-saw you and Chloe a-arguing about it" he stuttered.

Lila sighed "She's just awful that's all" "Well there must be more of a reason than that" Nathanaël asked gently.

"You're just another ladybug fanboy aren't you!" Lila growled "I'm not a fanboy, she just saved me once and I thought she wasn't that bad" Nathanaël mumbled shyly "No one believes me when I say she is the worst! And I'm telling the truth...for once" Lila commented sadly.

"I believe you" Lila looked up to meet Nathanaël's gaze. She blushed she had never noticed before but his eyes were seriously blue - full on Ocean blue. She felt like he could stare into her soul with eyes like that.

Lila gulped zoning quickly back into reality "No you don't" "I do, I know what it's like to blindly idolize someone just to realize that they aren't as nice as you thought they were" he paused and looked away as if contemplating something then turned back to Lila and smiled "You probably have a good reason to say she's the worst...right?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Lila commented crossing her arms and shivering as a rough wind blew tossing her hair into her face. She brushed the hair out of face. "You cold?" He asked "No of course not!" She lied pridefully.

She turned to noticed Nathanaël taking off his coat "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Here" he said putting the coat around her shoulders. "Huh?" Lila grabbed the coat around her stopping it from slipping off. "Aren't you cold?" "No" Nathanaël commented as he shivered "Your trembling" Lila pointed out "No, I'm not" Nathanaël grumbled looking away.

He's so kind she thought as her cheeks turned pink. A silence developed between them. She looked up at Nathanaël her green eyes locked with his blue eyes. It was like the ocean coming up to meet the palm trees but just as quickly as they met they both broke away again. A deep red blush covering both their faces.

"Oh! look the rain is stopping" Nathanaël said breaking the silence between them.

"What!? But It just got worse!" Lila exclaimed looking up at him in shock. Nathanaël ignored her walking on through puddles as the rain fell down on him catching on his hair and soaking his clothing.

"See you in class tomorrow" he shouted back with a wave. Lila watch him walked off a smile found its way on her face. She giggled to herself he was definitely a strange boy but for some reason she liked that. Her cheeks turned a pretty dusty pink.

* * *

Nathanaël sneezed into another tissue _eugh_ he hated having the cold he thought pitifully as he wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"But I was so cool" he said out loud to himself thinking back to giving Lila his coat he blushed. Even though his mum had complained when he had walked into the apartment soaking wet and then went into her overprotective mode when he had started to have the slightest little cough and sneeze. Yeah it had been totally worth it! Hopefully Lila thought he was Cool too!

* * *

 **This is kind of based on one of IvChan15 comic you can find them on instagram their art is super cute! Anyway I hoped you like it even though it's short** **:( and I don't know what else to say because I have bad social skills…**

 **~Sunshine**


	3. Draw on Me

"Why are you up already?"

This judgemental undertone in her voice nearly made Nathanaël wince. He knew that sooner or later she would wake up, see that he wasn't in bed with her anymore and then go to find him and he also knew that she wouldn't be amused to see him in his study. But this work was important and he was so close to finishing the art piece he was working on.

Furrowing his brows and practically feeling Lila's look burn into his back the Scarlet haired artist laid down his paint brush slowly. A quick glance at this clock told him that it was eight in the morning, a time that was past his usual get up time but when he was with her then he promised to get a little more sleep and enjoy just lying in bed with her for a bit longer. They had wanted to sleep in, he'd assured her that he was not going to sneak out of bed in the morning to work and make breakfast, but here he was…

Actually feeling a pang of conscience he finally emitted a low sigh. "I had to."

"No, you didn't." The irritation rang in the italian's voice clearly and she crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. What had she dragged him away from work for yesterday evening? Just to continue stressing himself over it right in the morning? Hah! "You promised to keep your fingers of that damn paper for at least one day. It's not somethin' you need to finish for a certain date, is it?"

"No," Nathanaël responded honestly and without hesitation this time realizing that he had kind of broken a promise. He hadn't exactly given one, and if he gave one then he made sure to keep it because he was a man who was true to his words, but right now it felt just like he had broken a promise and Lila was right anyway… She was his girlfriend and he wanted to spend time with her, enjoying every night and day. So she had decided to stay over at his apartment and not at her own. So despite feeling common stubbornness he sighed and turned around in his seat. "Listen Lila, I-"

But he ended up interrupting himself at the new view that he got offered, not noticing how he was gaping ever so slightly. Lila could only raised a brow at his reaction though for some reason her lips curved into a knowing grin a few heartbeats later. "Cat got your tongue, Nathanaël?"

What? Shaking his head a bit as a slight blush covered his cheeks as he realized how he must have looked just now Nathanaël strove for a neutral expression, not sure if it was actually working. Damn, he hadn't expected that. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Actually he didn't need to ask. The shirt the brunette was covered with was definitely too big and didn't look like female attire, not like something he would find in her wardrobe. He had no clue why it was affecting him like that, after all they had seen each other gloriously naked a few times by now, but… wow.

And Lila, Lila could see the trouble and wonder playing on Nathanaël's usually stoic face. It caused her smirk to widen and since it seemed just as if her boyfriend had forgotten what he had wanted to say she began to stride towards him not missing how the male eyed her from tip to toe once more. "Yeah."

"Huh." That was all the Red haired male managed to get out before she sat down on his lap. Her thick brown hair was messy from the night but her eyes were sparkling. Seeing her in his shirt was something he didn't know he needed to see until now and before he could expand his current thought he felt a warm touch on his hand. Blinking he averted his eyes from her face, her smirk, and shifted his attention to her hand leading his own instead until he felt more skin beneath his palm.

"Woke up and noticed you sneaked outta bed," she began with a spark of previous irritation in her voice. "Saw your shirt and since I fell asleep half-naked…," Lila continued with a hum as she felt Nathanaël's fingers brush against the skin of her rear gently, briefly recalling some passionate bits of the previous night before she concluded leaning in to give her boyfriend's bottom lip a light nip. "… and thought I should cover myself a bit before finding you."

"Did you?" He tried to sound a bit mocking but with satisfaction she heard his breath hitch gently at the touches and before he had the chance to protest, because she could see the fight in his eyes, she leaned in once more and whispered into his ear. "You should really… get back to bed for a bit, Nathy… Or you'll have an unsatisfied girlfriend. And you don't want that, do ya?" And then she quickly got off his lap, knowing that her work here was done, and with one last look thrown at him she turned and strode out of the room.

What she left behind was a rather stunned, confused and admittedly turned on Artist and he was very sure that he had gotten the hints she had tried to drop here… Get back to bed, huh? It was what he had told her after all, that was true - that he would enjoy the morning together with Lila, without any stress. But something told him that she didn't just want to cuddle and talk or just lie there and relax…

And an unsatisfied girlfriend was in fact not what Nathanaël wanted.

So after a few moments of consideration he cleared his throat and made sure that there was nothing left of the small blush that had crept into his cheeks so treacherously before raising from his chair and heading back to his bedroom. Damn you, Lila…, he thought but ended up showing a small smirk before entering the targeted room just to find her sprawling across his bed, already waiting for him.

* * *

 **So they are Aged up in this...obviously I probably didn't need to tell you this but oh Whale 🐳Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Sunshine**


	4. Why I Love You

Lila loved Nathanaël. Everyone knew this by now though some still didn't understand how it was possible but they didn't know Nathanaël like Lila did. Not that she cared what they thought! Of course. But she still decided to create a list in her head of all the reasons she loved him.

First of all he was irresistibly cute! She couldn't count the amount of times he had either blushed turning as red as his scarlet hair as he had tried to talk to her or he had either fallen over himself due to his clumsiness. He was was constantly tripping over air. She smiled to herself remembering the time he had tripped only for her to catch him.

 _Nathanaël had suddenly tripped luckily Lila had put her arm out in time to catch him. He opened his eyes, clearly surprised he wasn't on the ground, but was instead in Lila's arm in a dipping position. He looked up at her with a flush face. Without even thinking she said "I think you just fell for me." No sooner had those words left her mouth before everyone who heard started to whistle and cheer. Now it was Lila's turn to blush her face turning crimson and Nathanaël well he had turned even redder if that was possible!_ even though Kim had teased them both though mostly Nathanaël for ages afterwards it had still been worth it. Lila smirked before moving on to her next point.

She also loved him because he kept her out of trouble...sometimes...Ok! Rarely but it was nice that he tried! It was a constant battle to keep Lila out of trouble it wasn't like she meant to get into it she just couldn't help herself! _Nathanaël! We're going to sneak into the Notre Dame tonight! Lila had declared slamming her fist on the table. Nathanaël sighed and looked up at Lila and repeated the two words he had to say on a daily basis "Lila No!" "Aww, come on it'll be fun!" she pouted "No! Also why would you even need or want to do that?" He questioned "I actually don't know...memories?!"_ She shrugged. He had just shook his head and laughed. Lila smiled. They never did sneak through the Notre Dame but they had plenty of other crazy memories to make up for that.

Now onto my third reason she counted. Well this one was simple and a little obvious. He was Kind it was definitely one of his defining traits. If it wasn't for him she would probably still be alone and unhappy. Thanks to him the classmates had learnt to forgive and trust her again. She was eternally grateful that he had been the first to forgive and befriend her when everyone had found she was lying

She remembered the memory fondly with a smile it was the first time she had properly met Nathanaël. She smiled happily to herself _I had no idea I'd fall so hard for him then, even though I always did think he was cute!_

* * *

Lila walked into the classroom only to be greeted with insults "Oh Sabrina look the liar decided to show her face today!" Chloe said loudly. The whole class turned to stare at her she saw the looks of disappointment and anger on their faces. She averted her gaze to the floor wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole anything was better than this.

She started to walk up to the back of the classroom "what's wrong Liar? No more lies for us today?" Chloe shouted after her turning to laugh with her ginger haired friend.

Lila sat down the same words ringing in her head. _Liar!, Lila the liar!, Lies!_ She tried to hold in the tears I deserve this, right? Lila thought glumly to herself. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece of paper slide in her direction.

She glanced down at it and saw the writing _Hi I'm Nathanaël,don't listen to them_ and a picture of a well drawn tomato. She looked over at him and smiled. He stared ahead an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. _He must be shy, I may as well answer him...he's the only one who's been nice to me yet._ She wrote a message back _I'm Lila, Thanks_ and decided to add a drawing of a fox it was the only thing she could draw well enough. She slid the paper back to him, a shy smile playing on her lips.

Nathanaël glanced down at the paper _She actually replied...with a well drawn fox!_ He thought in amazement. He looked up at her, his seafoam coloured eyes locking with her forest green eyes. _Damn she's cute too._ He blushed _What do I say?_

Before he got the chance to replied back she took the paper. He watched her scribble a message shielding the paper from his eyes and pushed it back to him.

She watched him read the message _are you ok?_ He turned even crimson colour appearing on his cheeks. She watched him as he wrote a message back curiosity shone in her eyes as he quickly pushed the paper back to her before looking away at the wall as if to avoid her.

 _yeah I'm fine_ she read. She quickly glanced up at Nathanaël who was still looking at the wall like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever saw. She smirked and quickly wrote out a reply _Your face is Really red_ pushing it towards him and giving him a gentle nudge.

She watched him read it and his eyes widening and his blush appearing again. She giggled as he looked up at her with a glare but soon he found himself smiling and laughing too.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship. Which had slowly blossomed into love.

* * *

She could probably go on for days all the reasons she loved him after all she found a new reason to love him everyday. She blushed and then decided on the main reason she loved him.

Lastly she loved Nathanaël because he saw her for who she truly was. He had been able to look past all the lies she had told and built around herself like protective walls and see the true Lila and even though she wasn't as glamorous, Smart or famous as the lies she had told he had loved her for who she truly was. Though she still couldn't understand how that was possible she felt incredibly lucky.

She came out of her thoughts and looked at Nathanaël who was currently focused on his sketchbook. Eyes shining with concentration. Lila smiled Yeah she was lucky, cause he loved her too.

* * *

Nathanaël glanced up from his sketchbook to catch Lila looking at him. Her eyes widened and Her face flushed. He smiled "Everything okay?" Lila nodded "Yeah, just love ya' that's all"

Nathanaël blushed it wasn't her first time saying it but it still got him every time. How could someone as amazing as Lila love him? He always asked himself but he realized there was no point in questioning it. He was just lucky that she did.

He quickly glanced at the table before looking up to meet her shining green eyes. He gave her a shy smile "I love you too" "Don't go getting big-headed about it!" He added with a smirk. Lila laughed. "I'll try not to but I can't make any promises" she commented back with a smirk and a wink. Nathanaël smiled returning his attention to his sketchbook.

* * *

 **The note passing is based on a comic by fuckingchatnoir on tumblr anyway hope you like it! And that's all I have to say!**

 **~Sunshine**


	5. Stars in your Heart

Lila walked into her apartment dumping her satchel at the door, She would have to pick it up later her Nonna hated when she left it there. She sighed glad it was Saturday tomorrow meaning she was free from school for awhile. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

She took it out and noticed it was a text from Nathanaël, who was down in her contacts as Tomato.

She read the message. ** U want to go with me to the carnival tmrw?** She smiled, her cheeks turning a dusty pink as she typed out a reply. **I'd love to!**

She felt her phone buzz again as Nathanaël sent back a reply. **Great! I'll come meet u at ur house.** She smiled and sent back a quick reply **sounds good!**

She blushed to herself as she felt nerves settle in. She was going to spend tomorrow with her crush, even if he was one of her best friends that she was always around.

She walked into the kitchen and found her Nonna busy trying to make something, She was currently rolling out the dough. "What' you making?" Lila asked as she opened a cupboard to get a glass.

"Oh, I'm making Pane Siciliano, if I remember correctly you loved it as a child" Her Nonna smiled

"I still do!" Lila laughed as she poured some orange juice into her glass.

"That reminds me, I'm going out tomorrow meeting my friend, Alicia, you remember her?"

Lila nodded before taking a drink of her juice. "Well I'm only telling you cause I'm worried you may feel lonely here" Her Nonna said.

 _She's worried cause Mother and Father always left me on my own._ Lila thought with a sad smile. "It's fine Nonna, I'm going out with Nathanael tomorrow anyway"

"He's the boy with the red hair, yes?" Her Nonna asked. "Yeah, That's him" Lila nodded.

"He's a sweet boy, He's definitely a keeper" Her Nonna winked at her. "Nonna!" Lila exclaimed, her face turning red. Her grandma just laughed. As Lila stormed out of the room.

 _Still I'm glad Lila seems happier and more settled_ She thought with a smile as she returned her attention to her baking.

* * *

Nathanaël walked down the street to Lila's apartment, Ever since he had got up this morning he had been nervous, it had been a good thing he had set his alarm for earlier than usual so he had time to panic and pick out what to wear, So after finally stressing he had finally opted for a simple red and black checked shirt, with a white band tee underneath, Black jeans and red sneakers.

He felt butterflies in his belly as he approached Lila's apartment. He'd thought he be used to it by now after all he spent every day with his crush, they were best friends after all. But he felt nervous every time he was around her, even the thought of being around Lila made him nervous.

It was probably the fact he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her, even though he had already multiple times. He blushed as he walk up the stairs to Lila's apartment.

He was about to knock on the door when it swung open and Lila nearly walked into him. He stepped back quickly. "Nathanaël! Sorry!" She laughed anxiously.

Nathanaël laughed "it's okay!" Then he took a better look at Lila. He blushed _she looks Beautiful...though she always looks Beautiful._

Lila was wearing an orange dress with a white collar and thin white belt, she had on a pair of vans that had a light yellow, orange and pink flower design and she had a black shoulder bag with a white design of a foxs face and ears.

Lila looked at Nathanaël "is everything okay?" Nathanaël looked back at her a blush along his cheeks "You look beautiful"

Lila blushed "Thank you, Nathy" Then she smirked and winked "You look pretty handsome yourself"

Nathanaëls blushed increased so he was as red as his hair. He looked at the ground and muttered a quiet thank you. Lila giggled he was so cute!

"Anyway are we going to this carnival or what?" Lila asked stepping out and locking the door. "Of course we are!" Nathanaël smiled

"Great,let's Go!" Lila said walking on down the stairs.

* * *

"Look" Lila said pulling Nathanaël towards a game. Nathanaël looked at it and saw it was one of those knock down the cans game.

"I'm going to try it!" Lila said, her eyes shining with determination. Nathanaël smiled _she's so cute._

Lila walked up and placed some money into the owner's hand. He handed her a softball. Lila stepped back and took breath.

She threw the ball, the cans wobbled.

"Noo!" Lila cried, when the ball didn't knock down any of the cans. Nathanaël glanced at Lila and saw her sad expression. He sighed as his brows furrowed into a glare.

"I'd like to try" Nathanaël said handing over the money. "Nathanael if I couldn't get it then I hardly think anyone could do it!" Lila said pridefully crossing her arms.

Nathanaël rolled his eyes and smiled "No harm in trying" Lila looked at him before shrugging "Fine"

Nathanaël took the Softball and studied the cans. If he hit the bottom can from the side, and not straight on like Lila had done, he could possibly knock them over.

He threw the ball. It hit off the cans. They wobbled and fell over.

"Yesss!" Lila exclaimed smiling at Nathanaël. Nathanaël laughed.

"What prize are you going to pick?" Lila asked a sweet smile on her face. Nathanaël blushed. What should I pick? He thought.

Then his eyes fell on a fox plush. It's perfect! He smiled "That one,Please." He pointed out the fox plush. The game owner handed down the Fox plush with a smile. "Thank you" Nathanaël said.

He turned to Lila with a blush "Here" he held out the fox plush. "What?...No, you won-" "Just take it! I won it for you after all" Nathanaël smiled up at her, his cheeks a bright red.

Lila blushed as she took the fox plush "Well okay...thank you" "It's no problem" Nathanaël replied as they began to walk on around the carnival.

Lila stopped "Nathy" he stopped and turned to look at Lila. He noticed how her cheeks was turning crimson which was weird. "I feel a little bad for accepting this, So I'm going to give you my thanks for the gift"

The next thing Nathanaël knew was that a pair of lips met his cheek. Even though the kiss lasted barely a second, Lila's lips were soft and warm.

Wait! What?! Nathanaëls face turned as red as his hair as he struggled to understand what had just happened.

"Come on" Lila giggled as she grabbed his hand pulling him along. He came back into reality and walked alongside Lila, a smile appearing on his face.

"Where are we going?" He asked "I saw Kim and Max go that way" Lila pointed out "Why do you want to follow them?" He questioned

Lila laughed "Well I told Kim I would beat him at one of these games!" "When was this?" Nathanael asked, jealousy brimming in his voice. "Oh, Yesterday at school when me and Rose went to the library, I think you were down in the art room" Lila said "Anyway he was there with Max bragging about how he would win everything tomorrow at the carnival" Lila said while rolling her eyes.

"Well you're gonna have to show him!" Nathanaël smirked as he teased her. "Yeah! I'll show him!" Lila said her eyes narrowing and a sly smile appearing on her face,not realizing that Nathanaël was being sarcastic.

Nathanaël burst out laughing. Lila turned to look at him "What?!" "Nothing" he replied as he tried to hold in his laughter. Lila glared but then shook her head with a smile.

She let go of his hand and chased after Kim. "Hey, Kim!" She shouted. Nathanaël followed still laughing.

* * *

Lila walked alongside Nathanaël, holding his hand as the moonlight shone down on the couple. After Lila had tried nearly every game, and to her annoyance lost most of them, Yes unfortunately even the one against Kim he was going to be teasing her about that for the rest of next week she knew it!. They had then decided to leave the carnival and just walk around Paris.

They had currently walked into the park. "It somehow feels really different at night" Nathanaël said. "Yeah, must be cause there's not as much people around" Lila replied back.

She let go off his hand when they reached the place Her, Nathanaël, Rose and Juleka usually hanged out at breaks at school and sat down on the grass.

"Come on!" Lila said patting the spot beside her invitingly, instructing Nathanaël to sit. Nathanaël smiled as he sat down beside her "You know there's a perfectly good bench behind you" "I know that, but the grass looked so soft and inviting!" Lila said, glancing at Nathanaël with a smile.

Nathanaël chuckled "only you would think that!" "Nope! I'm sure lots of people would" Lila replied laying down on the grass. "If you say so!" Nathanaël laughed as he also lay down on the grass.

Lila laid back on the grass staring at the vast sky above. The stars twinkled against the inky blackness of the night sky and the crescent moon shone down on them bathing them in its peaceful glow.

The stars hung above them, as if strung in the air by invisible strings, Making Lila think of the bedtime story her Nonna would always tell her when she was younger and couldn't sleep. "Hey, Nathy do you think our ancestors are in the stars?" "What?" Nathanaël chuckled

Lila lifted herself up and propped up on her elbow as she turned to look at him. "Nonna always told me that our ancestors become the stars that light our way!"

"Very poetic" Said Nathanaël drily sitting up and looking at Lila. "Yeah, Nonna is great like that!" Lila said. Nathanaël started to laugh. Lila sat up and glared at Nathanaël but found she also began to laugh.

After they had both calmed down. Lila questioned "What were you laughing at?". "You were also laughing!" Nathanaël smiled. "Yes,I was laughing at you!" "So come on,what were you laughing at?"

"I was laughing at you, also" he smirked. "I know I'm hilarious" She said sarcastically as she flopped back down on the grass. She looked back at the twinkling night sky "Do you not believe that?" she asked.

"Believe what?" Nathanaël asked. Lila rolled her eyes with a sigh "That our ancestors are in the stars...Do you even listen, Tomato!"

Nathanaël laughed "Of course I listen and No not really"

Lila pouted "I believe in it!" "Yes, but you always were gullible!" Nathanaël smirked. "I am not gullible!" Lila exclaimed, sitting up giving Nathanaël a light punch on the arm.

Nathanaël laughed "Just last week you believed it when Alix said that something was written on the ceiling, you actually looked"

"How could you expect me not to! I was curious!" Lila huffed.

After a moment of silence. Lila sighed "We better head back, it's late and we don't want your mum or my Nona worrying"

"that's true" Nathanaël said with a sad sighed.

He stood up and offered out a hand to help pull Lila up, she took it with a grateful smile. They walked out of the park and onto the more heavily light pathway.

They both walked beside each other in peaceful silence. "This kind of feels like date" Nathanaël thought out loud. When he realised what he had said his face turned a tomato red. He cringed to himself expecting the worst, what he did not expect was to hear...

"I sort of wish it was, Tomato Boy."

He looked up in surprise to see Lila smiling at him, a blush along her cheeks. "You do?" He asked.

She nodded, her olive green eyes sparkling. "Well...do you maybe want to...um...count this as a date?" Nathanaël asked nervously staring at the ground. Lila stepped closer "yes, but only if you promise to take me on more"

Nathanaël glanced up in shock, then realised how close Lila was he blushed.

She leaned in close. His heart started beating rapidly before he reached up and softly crashed his lips onto hers. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her neck as he stood on his tippy toes. Lila wrapped her arms around his torso holding him steady.

The kiss was short and sweet but it still managed to make both their hearts soar with happiness.

"So does this mean you're all mine now!" Lila teased, once they had broke apart. Nathanaël blushed "If you want me to be"

Lila giggled "Of course I do!" Nathanaël smiled. "Okay, but my admirers are going to be so sad!" He said sarcastically. Lila looked at him before bursting out laughing. "Well they'll just have to deal with it" Lila said with a wink.

She linked hands with him again and they resumed their walk home underneath the blanket of stars.


	6. Sweet Treats

Lila was angry.

Why was she angry? you may ask. Well she had been trying all the day to get a certain recipe right but every time something went wrong.

Valentine's day was tomorrow and she wanted to make Nathanaël a special present. So as she had never been one to make things easy for herself, her and Rose had searched through her Nonna's recipe book.

When Lila had then finally decided to make a chocolate cake. She then had thought it would be a good idea to make it separate like buns and in heart shapes, But unfortunately things weren't going well.

* * *

"Lila, this is your twelfth try maybe you should just buy some from a shop?" Rose suggested. Rose was currently sitting at the kitchen table watching Lila. She had offered to help but Lila had refused it saying _"No I need to do it myself...but thanks"_

"FROM A SHOP!?" Lila shouted as if that's was the most Outrageous thing she had ever heard. "No, It won't count unless it comes from the heart!" She declared determinedly wiping some chocolate from her cheek.

"What is all the noise about, passerotta" Lila's Grandma came into the kitchen. "Oh, Nonna sorry about that" Lila said looking over at the doorway where her Nonna stood taking in the mess that was the kitchen.

"Mio Cara, did a bomb go off in here?" She joked. "I'll clean up after, don't worry" Lila said as she picked up the recipe book.

"I'll help!" Rose said directing a smile in Lila's direction. "Thanks, Rose" Lila smiled.

"May I ask who this is for?" Lila's Nonna asked with a smirk. Lila blushed and looked away. "It's for Nathanaël" Rose said with a giggle. "Ah, Nathanaël"

"Yes,and it needs to be perfect!" Lila said "Tesoro, I don't think you need to get this stressed out!" Her Nonna chuckled. "I told her that, Nathanaël wouldn't care if it was perfect or not, but she wouldn't listen!" Rose said. "See Lila your little friend knows, you should listen to her."

"Uh huh" Lila commented not really listening as she watched the oven. She couldn't afford for them to burn like the other eight times, if you're wondering what happen the other four, One batch had been eaten by her and Rose they had only meant to eat one each but they couldn't resist eating more, the other three Lila said weren't good enough and even though Rose said they looked fine. Lila trashed them anyway.

"Now I've got to go, I'm meeting a friend, I trust you girls won't make much more of a mess?" She chuckled. "Of course" they both chorused happily. "Very well, have fun" She commented before leaving the room.

The timer went off. Lila rushed to the oven like her life depended on it. She quickly opened it and went to take out the tray only to be stopped by Rose. "Lila! Don't forget oven gloves!" Rose said handing them to her. "Oh, thanks" she replied taking the oven gloves and slipping them on.

She pulled the tray out and stood up to place it on the trivet. "There!" She breath a sigh of relief. "I wonder if they taste good?" Rose questioned. Lila shot her a glare "last time we wondered that, we ate the whole batch"

"That's true" Rose laughed. "But we are going to need to know, I can't give them to Nathy if they don't taste good" Lila muttered out loud. "I think it's so sweet how you care so much!" Rose said.

Lila laughed "Thanks…I Guess"

"You're welcome" Rose smiled. "I can try one if you want me too?"

"You just want more chocolate" Lila giggled. "True, but I'm also helping you" she said.

"Okay, but Only one" Lila warned. Rose picked one up and bite into one. Lila stood waiting anxiously for the result "What's it like?"

"It's delicious! I love the fudge filling!" Rose commented happily. "Grazie a Dio!" Lila said slumping down on a kitchen chair in relief.

Rose laughed "I could almost eat another" she teased. "Don't you dare!" Lila tried to glare but could feel a smile beginning to form. "The rest are for Nathanaël!" She declared standing up.

She stared at Rose. "What?" Rose asked. "I need to go to my room to get the box to put these in, but…" She trailed looking at Rose suspiciously.

Rose began to laugh "I was only joking Lila, I promise I won't eat any more". "Fine! But I'll know if any or missing!" She said before walking out the door and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Okay there we go!" Lila commented happily as she closed the lid. "I'm sure Nathanaël will like it" Rose said. "Yeah, though I also got him some other things" Lila said

"Wait, you got him more?" Rose asked in surprise. "Yes, what's wrong?" Lila asked anxiously.

Rose blinked once, then twice. "Nothing...it's just I only got Juleka one thing and-" "Oh, Don't worry Rose, getting one thing is fine" Lila cutted in to assure her friend. "What did you get her anyway?"

"Oh, Well Juleka made me promise I wouldn't get her anything because I'm always giving her gifts but I couldn't resist buying her this necklace when I saw, it instantly reminded me of her" Rose said happily, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Aww, you two are so sweet" Lila said. Rose giggled "Thanks"

Then Rose's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message "it's my mum,I've got to go now" she commented.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Lila said as Rose left with a wave.

* * *

Lila woke up with a groan as her alarm went off. _why did I set it so early?_ She grumbled as she reached out from under the covers, the cold air making her shiver, and turned the alarm off.

She was about to close her eyes and go asleep again. Then she remembered and sat up excitedly. _Oh, I've got to get to school before Nathanael!_

She quickly kicked the covers off and rushed to her wardrobe pulling out her usual outfit. _Ok, now time to get ready in record time!_

When she had changed and did her hair. She walked down to the kitchen quietly, even though she was in a rush she didn't want to wake up her Nonna, her mother and father were probably already at work that is if the even came home they did work overtime through the night a lot. she quickly made herself some toast and a drink and ate her breakfast quickly.

Then she rushed to her room and picked up her satchel and another bag filled with love letters for Nathanael. She had stayed up most of the night writing so many she had lost count! She wanted to get to school before Nathanael so she could put them all in his locker.

She stepped out of the apartment happily as she was for once in her life, eager to get to school.

* * *

"Come on, Nathy open your locker!" Lila giggled. Nathanaël shot her a look "you did it again didn't you?" "did what?" She laughed,trying to fake innocence and failing.

Nathanael shook his head a smile on his face. He opened the locker already ready for the mountain of letters that would fall out onto the floor.

Just as he had suspected, letters fell out and tumbled down onto the floor. Lila laughed happily beside him. He looked at the letters on the floor and back into the locker where some letters still remained "I think you successfully outdid yourself!" He chuckled. "Well that's good!" Lila said giving him a hug, he blushed and hugged back.

Lila broke away from the hug and she stepped back eyes twinkling happily "Wait there, I have more!"

Nathanael's eyes widened in shock "you can't possibly have got me more!" He shouted after her. She ran on paying no attention to his complaints.

He smiled _she really lives by the rule, go all out or go home!_ He chuckled to himself as he knelt down to pick up the letters that had fallen out of the locker.

* * *

When Lila returned She ran up to him excitedly "here!" She held out a heart shaped box "I made you this but i'm not the best cook so sorry if you don't like it" She mumbled a shy blush gracing her features. Nathanael walked up and took the box gently from her hands "Anything you make is good enough for me" he said then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lila blushed and gave him a shy smile "Thanks, Tomato" Nathanael laughed. "I suppose you want your gift?" Nathanael asked rhetorically

"You got me something?" Lila asked. "Of course I did!" Nathanael laughed. He reached into his bag and took out his sketchbook and gently pulled out a page. "I know it's not much, but here" he shakily handed over his drawing. Lila gasped in awe "it's beautiful" she whispered as she stared at the drawing of her and Nathanael together and turned a glare on him "how can you say this isn't much!? it's more than enough, It's amazing...I love it!" Nathanaël blushed and glanced at the ground shyly.

Then Lila wrapped him in another hug "Your the best boyfriend ever!" Nathanael laughed as he hugged her back. They broke away from the hug and smiled at each other. "We should get to class now" Nathanael commented. Lila nodded in agreement as she linked hands with him and they made their way to class

* * *

Back at his house, Nathanael finished reading another letter a blush evident on his face. _She's such a huge dork,a beautiful dork but still..._ He thought affectionately with a laugh. Now how many have I got through? He thought. He stared at the small pile of letters he had read and then back at the large pile he had yet to read.

He sighed T _his is going to take forever_ but then a smile appeared _Good thing I've got nothing better to do!_ He reached for another letter all while thanking the universe that he was lucky enough to have such an adorable girlfriend.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's not valentines day but i had this idea and i wasn't going to wait until valentines day actually came because I'm very impatient! also i used some Italian phrases and words which i got off the internet (mostly google translate but i did check some websites) so as i don't speak Italian I'm unsure if they are actually right. To be honest I'm real jealous of the people who are bilingual!**

 **~Sunshine**


	7. A work of Art

Lila walked down the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, Nathanaël walking alongside her. Another day of school was over!

They reached the last step and Lila turned to walk to the park when she realised Nathanael was walking the other way "Where are you going?" She shouted after him, raising an eyebrow in confusion

Nathanael turned to look at her a look of surprise gracing his features "Oh, Well there's a new art exhibit at the lourve…" "And you were going to go without me?" Lila pouted

"Well I didn't think you'd like to go, most people find it boring, it's why I go by myself" Nathanaël said quietly

Lila walked in the direction Nathanael had took "well, I'm not most people, am I" she smirked at him. Nathanael smiled "I suppose"

"Well come on, Tomato boy!" Lila said as she began to walk on. Nathanael walked fast to catch up with her and laced his hand with hers.

"Thanks for coming with me, Lila" he said. She smiled at him "It's really no problem...and I'm your girlfriend it's only right I take interest in the things you like after all you come with me to places I like!"

"Well, I'm still grateful… But won't you find it boring? You can still go and hang out with someone else y'know" Nathanael said anxiously. Lila removed her hand from his as she stepped back to glare at him "anyone would think your trying to get rid of me?" "What! No! I didn't...I'm sorry...it's just I don't want you to have a bad time" He said anxious to fix his mistake.

"Seriously Nathanael, stop worrying it'll be fine...you really are too sweet!" She said as took his head in her hands and softly kissed his forehead.

Nathanael's face flushed red at the kiss and her words. "Well if you're dead set on coming, I'm not going to be able to stop you" he smiled "Well, I'm glad you know when to admit defeat!" Lila giggled as she linked hands with him once more.

* * *

Lila was bored.

Yes, Nathanael had been right from the start! It wasn't like she didn't like the art, she loved looking at paintings and sculptures but there was only so much art a girl could look at in a day!

 _'Nathanael's no help either!'_ She grumbled looking at the red head. He was too busy looking at art and then scribbling in his sketchbook. _'He's so preoccupied with his thoughts, he's not paying attention to me!'_ Lila thought glumly.

Lila let out a quiet sigh. _'Why does he always have to be right!'_ She thought as she continued to stare at him.

Nathanael sensed her staring and turned to look at her.

"Would you stop looking at me and look at the artwork!"

"I am" Lila flirted back with a smirk.

Nathanael's face turned as red as his hair as he caught onto what she meant.

"...Shut up" he muttered quietly, looking away so she wouldn't be able to see his blush. Lila laughed "You're too cute, Nathy" Nathanaël rolled his eyes, his blush still visible "Come on" he said walking on down the hall. Lila followed a little bit more happy.

"You bored?" He asked "What! No of course not" Lila replied looking away quickly hoping he wouldn't catch onto her lie.

"I know you're lying" Nathanael stated bluntly.

 _'Dammit'_

"If you're bored, we can leave and go somewhere else" "No...I mean I'm fine!" Lila smiled hoping to convince him. _'I don't want to ruin his day just because I'm bored… That's selfish!'_

"Lila, there's no point lying" Nathanael said looking at her with a blank expression. _'Why does he have to be so stubborn!'_ Lila sighed giving in "Fine I'm bored, you were right! But just 'cause I'm bored doesn't mean you should miss out on seeing the art"

"It's fine, Lila I've seen lots of art and I can just come back some other time if I need to!" "Well, if you're sure...I really don't deserve you!" Lila laughed

Nathanael blushed "Come on then, you can make it up to me by buying me some ice cream!" "Okay!" Lila said

They walked back through the Louvre to the exit. They stepped out into the warm sunshine. Lila grabbed Nathanael's hand "So What Flavor of Ice Cream are you getting?" she asked. Nathanael smiled "Let's wait till we get to the shop"

* * *

Nathanael and Lila were currently sitting on their favourite bench in the park it was where they went every break during school, they both liked this place of the park best because it allowed them the best Vantage point of seeing the whole park, Nathanael liked this because it gave lots of inspiration for art and Lila...well she liked it because she got to spy on others peoples lives for a second.

 _'It was weird'_ she thought ' _loads of people were going on with their lives and she was possibly only a stranger in it, a person they might pass by on the street'_

Lila glanced over at Nathanael who was sketching in his sketchbook so fast it was a wonder he hadn't burned a hole in the book. His mind was overflowing with ideas since seeing the art exhibit and he needed to jot them down or he might forget them.

"Hey Nathy" "What?" Nathanaël asked barely glancing up, Lila wasn't offended by this she was used to his _'Art Zones_ ' as she liked to call them and continued to talk.

"You know I could be a model for your drawings if you want me too?"

This of course made Nathanael pay attention he looked up at her with a glare "you're joking, right?" "What! No of course not!" She crossed her arms with a pout.

"Well you obviously forget what happened last time" Nathanael said with an unblinking stare. Lila went silent for a moment before she began to laugh. "It wasn't funny, Lila!" Nathanael said, trying not to laugh but seeing Lila laugh always seemed to make him laugh.

"No, It was hilarious!" Lila said between laughs. "We managed to break a table and you also ruined my blazer" "Hey! It was your own fault it got covered in paint!" Lila said.

Nathanaël rolled his eyes and sighed. Lila smirked "So can I?"

"Fine...but later" Nathanael gave in. Lila smiled but then he looked back at her with a glare.

"But you have to promise not to say that stupid thing you always say!" "What thing?" Lila asked, knowing fully well what he was on about. "You know!" Nathanael said.

"Oh, you mean…" Lila smirked, while tapping her chin in fake pondering. "Paint me like one of your French girls" Lila winked while putting on a fake French accent.

Nathanael shook his head as he smiled. Lila laughed. "I mean it, Lila! Next time you say that you're getting Charcoal in your face!" He warned.

"Okay! Okay!" Lila giggled,putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Good!" Nathanael said, returning his attention back to his Sketchbook.

* * *

Lila was currently modelling for Nathanael's figure sketches _'I know I said I wouldn't but...it's too funny not to!'_

"Nathanael, paint me like one of your french girls" Nathanael looked up with an unreadable stare before crushing some charcoal right in her face.

"What the hell,Nathanael!" Lila exclaimed as she started rubbing the charcoal off. "I warned you!" Nathanael said.

"I suppose you've learnt your lesson now" he said with a laugh. Lila glared at him, still trying to clean her face before finally nodding. Nathanael smiled, glad she had finally decided to stop.

But the truth was she had not learned her lesson and him putting charcoal in her face had only fuelled her to start saying it more! She narrowed her eyes _'he's going to regret this!'_ she grumbled to herself.


	8. Hot chocolate and Snow angels

Lila looked out the window at the wonderland the snow had created. The roofs of houses looked as if someone had sprinkled icing sugar on them as the snow glistened in the weak sunlight.

Lila had never had never seen Snow up close before, which was weird she thought as she had travelled many places in the world for her parents work but it had never snowed much to Lila's dismay.

She remembered when she was younger and watching Christmas movies with her family by the light of a roaring fire and wishing she could play in the snow like the children in the movies did.

Lila felt excitement build inside her as she grinned wildly, she felt like a little kid again. Then a thought came to her _'I can't play in it alone…I'll get Nathanael!'_

She rushed down the stairs not bothering to take them one at a time, which resulted in her nearly falling flat on face only she caught onto the banister in time.

Then she quickly grabbed her red coat from the rack pulling it on and buttoning it up by its three black buttons. And then hastily stuffing her feet into her brown winter boots.

She put her hand on the door handle and was just about to open the door when she heard her name called. She turned around to see her mother, Rosetta Rossi, Her mum looked quite like her except she had warm brown eyes and her hair was cut in a short bob cut.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Rosetta asked. "There's snow!" Lila exclaimed, Too excited to make sense.

"So there is…I suspect you're going to get Nathanael" Her mother smiled. Lila nodded turning around to head out the door.

"Lila" Her mother called again. "What?" Lila asked with a glare, she wanted to get out to the snow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

When Lila gave her a confused look her mother sighed "Go put some gloves and a scarf on"

"I don't need to!" Lila grumbled. Her mother gave her one of her icy glares, Lila lived in fear of that glare.

"I'm going, I'm going!" She shouted as she bounded back up the stairs to her room. _'Now where did I put them'_ she quickly looked inside a drawer and to her relief found them she grabbed the black gloves and red scarf. Putting them on quickly, she was wasting precious time!

She ran back down the stairs "Bye" she shouted, opening the door to be greeted by cold winter air making her cheeks turn red.

Soon she was rushing out the door slamming it shut behind her and was off down the path before her mother could stop her again.

* * *

Lila arrived at Nathanael's house and knocked on the door. Nathanael answered and smiled when he saw it was Lila.

"Hi, Lila" Nathanael said. "Come on!" Lila exclaimed gesturing outside.

"Come where?" Nathanael asked "There's snow! Get your coat!" Lila said

"Okay! Come in its cold out there" Nathanael said. Lila came into the house "So is your mum at work?" she asked. "Huh… oh yeah but she has next week off for winter holidays" Nathanael said as he grabbed his dark blue coat, putting it on and zipping it up.

"That's good" Lila smiled "Now come on! I don't want to miss the snow!" Lila said. Nathanael chuckled "You'd think you hadn't seen the snow before!"

"I haven't" Lila said "Really!" Nathanael said, eyes wide in shock. Lila shook her head and looked at the ground shyly a blush on her cheeks "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that…why did you think there was" Nathanael said "I thought you found it silly" Lila said

Nathanael laughed "You're adorable" Lila blushed "Shut up…Now go put on a scarf and some gloves!"

"Seriously, Lila" He laughed "Yes, I don't want you getting ill on me!" Lila complained.

"Okay…though if I got sick you'd look after me, Right?" Nathanael chuckled.

"Not if you don't hurry up!"

After Nathanael had put on some gloves and a dark purple scarf they rushed out into the snow.

Lila looked around Paris and noticed how the snow made it seem like a new place altogether,Lila felt like she was on a different planet altogether. She giggled to herself at that thought, the snow sparkled as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud.

Lila turned around to say something only to see Nathanael holding a snowball in his hand and looking at her with a mischievous grin "No! Nathanael, don't you dare!"

She started backing away, and Nathanael's grin turned wolfish.

"Don't"

He took a slow step forward.

"I mean it."

"Think fast"

She screamed and whipped around, sprinting for the safety of the door. But surprisingly Nathanael was faster.

His arms wrapped around her and she squealed as they both fell into the snow. Cold seeped through her clothes and she turned, smacking at Nathanael's chest. He laid in the snow, his cheeks rosy and laughter shaking in his shoulders.

"Stupid Tomato" she huffed, but there was no heat in it.

"I didn't throw it."

She rolled her eyes, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his nose.

"Still a stupid tomato."

He laughed, his arms tightening around her waist.

"I love you."

"Of course you do" she smiled, placing another quick kiss on his nose before Rolling over and flopping onto her back in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Nathanael asked.

"Making a snow angel, Of course" Lila replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Nathanael smirked.

Lila stopped and turned to look at Nathanael "Why not?"

"Because if you're doing it's more likely to come out as a snow demon" Nathanael laughed.

Lila rolled her eyes "Very funny!" she responded drily.

Nathanael stood up and brushed the snow off himself "Come on before you get a cold" he held his hand out to Lila.

"Ever the gentleman!" Lila smirked as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I can push you back down you know" Nathanael warned, but he smiled showing he didn't mean it.

"Come on! We've got to make a snowman next!" Lila exclaimed in excitement as she ran on further down the garden.

Nathanael followed behind a smile on his face. _'She's too adorable'_

After they had made a snowman to Lila's liking, which had taken them three tries. Lila had then declared that she was cold and had retreated back to the house dragging Nathanael back with her, not that he minded he was also cold and had never been fond of being in the snow but he had found that when he was out with Lila it had been more enjoyable.

Nathanael walked back into the warmth of his house and sighed happily. He took of his coat, scarf and gloves and then he turned to Lila "want to take off your coat?" he smiled.

"Oh right!" Lila giggled as she took off her coat and handed it to Nathanael. He hung it up beside his as she took off her scarf and gloves. She hung the scarf over her coat and place the gloves in the coat pocket.

"Want to watch a movie?" Nathanael asked, walking into the Living room.

"Sure" Lila said walking in behind him.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" He asked.

"You choose, I don't mind" Lila smiled. Then an idea came to her mind. She clapped her hands happily "I should make us some Hot chocolate!"

Nathanael looked at her happily "I'd love that!"

Lila always managed to make amazing beverages. Be it coffee, Tea or as she had decided to make right now hot chocolate, She also made amazing smoothies and was probably the only reason that he ate a substantial amount of fruit. Nathanael always wondered how she made such amazing coffee, it was the best coffee he had ever tasted but she would never tell.

"Great!" Lila said as she walked out of the room and down to the Kitchen, Lila was regularly at Nathanael's house so she knew her way around the place well.

Nathanael smiled and went to pick out a movie. ' _Guardians of the Galaxy is Lila's favourite so I'll choose that'_ while Nathanael was a little bit more of a DC fan than Marvel, Though he did like both he also knew Lila liked this movie and that was enough for him.

"Have you chose a movie yet?" Lila asked, walking back into the room with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Yeah" Nathanael said with a smile.

"Here you go." Lila handed him the steaming mug and he accepted it with a smile, curling his fingers around it.

Lila sat down on the sofa beside Nathanael. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Nathanael sighed in delight when he took the first sip of the hot chocolate.

"This is the best Hot chocolate I've ever tasted"

Lila giggled. "You only like me for my hot chocolate" She reached over and placed the mug she was holding on the small table near them.

"That's not true. I also like your coffee."

Lila laughed. "You're such a dork!"

Nathanael smiled, setting his mug on the table so he could curl into her side.

"Yes, But that's why you love me!"

Lila smiled "Yes, I wouldn't have you any other way, Tomato" She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, Causing him to blush.

"Now what movie did you choose?"

"Guardians of the Galaxy" he said with a smile.

"Excellent choice" Lila smiled.

Nathanael smiled as he pressed play on the movie.

Nathanael laid his head on Lila's lap as he watched the TV. They were both curled up in blankets, though sadly not Lila's favourite fox blanket as that was back at her house. Lila mindlessly ran her fingers through Nathanael's long locks of red hair as she watched the movie fully absorbed into the fantasy universe the director was able to create and that was how they spent the rest of the day; curled up in blankets watching Netflix. Lila wouldn't have had it any other way, as long as Nathanael was near she was content.


	9. Babysitting

Lila answered the door with a smile "Hi, Nathanael!"

Nathanael smiled a blush on his cheeks "Hi, Lila"

"Come on in, I've just got to get my jacket and bag" She stepped aside letting Nathanael in.

Then suddenly her Mother, Rosetta Rossi came down the stairs "Lila I need you to look after Amelia"

Lila glared at her Mother "I can't, I'm going to watch a movie"

"You can always watch a movie some other time" Her mother replied standing in front of the mirror in the hallway and fixing locks of her hair back into place. Then she glanced back up the stairs "Luca come on we don't want to keep Mr Carrell waiting!" She exclaimed impatiently. "I'm coming, dear!" a male voice shouted down.

Lila's Father came down the stairs. He had the same coloured eyes as Lila and the same olive coloured skin. The main difference was the man's jet black hair, strong jawline, and sharp nose.

"Padre non è giusto!" Lila exclaimed.

Her Father looked at her "La vita non è cara"

Lila glared daggers at her parents. Then her father noticed Nathanael standing awkwardly by the door.

"Bonjour Nathanael"

Nathanael's eyes widened in surprise at being noticed "B-bonjour Mr Rossi" he stuttered out.

"Since when were you going out!" Lila asked her parents, a scowl on her face.

"Since Mr Carrell invited her us a few seconds ago" Her mother replied.

Her Father opened the door and waited for Rosetta to come.

"Sto uscendo con Nathanael, non puoi solo lasciare!" Lila shouted.

Her mother stopped at the door and turned back to look at Lila "Mr Carrell is a very important client I will not be rude and refuse his invitation"

Lila growled as her Mother walked out of the house. "Look at this way it will be good practice for you two," Mr Rossi said with a wink at the two teens then he walked out shutting the door and leaving them in silence.

 _'Good practice?'_ Nathanael thought in confusion.

Lila turned to Nathanael with a rueful smile "Sorry Nathanael looks like I'm not going to be able able to go with you to the movie"

"It's okay, you didn't know your parents would suddenly go out," Nathanael said with a sympathetic smile

"Yeah, It always work with them!" Lila sighed.

Then a voice shouted from up the stairs "Lila! I'm going to slide down the Bannister!"

"Be careful!" Lila shouted back. Then she looked at Nathanael who was looking confused and she smirked: "The little delight is coming now!"

Then a young girl came sliding down the Bannister and then she jumped off when she reached the end. She laughed and ran up to Lila.

Lila smiled at the young girl and turned to Nathanael "Nathanael, this is Amelia, my cousin she's staying with us while her parents are away on a cruise trip" Lila explained.

Amelia had the same olive coloured skin as Lila and brunette hair. Her hair was shorter than Lila's and cut in a bob and she had golden-brown eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a cat printed on it with a long yellow cardigan and black leggings with yellow sneakers.

Amelia noticed Nathanael and grabbed onto Lila glaring at the redhead boy. "Why is he here!" Amelia grumbled.

"Nathanael is here because I was meant to be going out but now I'm stuck looking after a little monkey," Lila said looking down at Amelia.

Amelia let go of Lila and rushed into the living room. "Well, he can leave now!" She shouted.

"Amelia don't be rude!" Lila scolded. Then she turned to Nathanael "Sorry about her...but you can leave if you want to it's not like you want to be stuck looking after Amelia"

Nathanael shook his head "it's fine Lila"

"Well okay," Lila smiled walking into the living room.

"Amelia! Stop Jumping on the Sofa!" Lila shouted.

Nathanael walked in behind Lila and saw that Amelia was jumping about on the sofa.

"But it's so springy!" Amelia laughed.

"I don't care! Get down!" Lila shouted.

Amelia walked across the sofa "I can't" she said as she climbed up onto the arm of it and stood there before jumping across to the armchair.

"Why not?" Lila sighed.

Amelia looked at Lila with a smirk and put her hands on her hips before loudly declaring "The Floor is Lava!"

"Oh God!" Lila said putting her head in her hands. Nathanael just stood there laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing about! You two are dead you know!" Amelia giggled.

"Finally" Lila muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Nathanael laughed again.

"Amelia just get down!" Lila said.

Amelia finally nodded and jumped down from the chair.

Then the house phone began to ring. "Oh! I'll need to get that" Lila said "Nath keep an eye on Amelia for a minute" Lila said rushing out of the room to answer the phone.

Nathanael's eyes widened in shock "Lila wait!" But she was gone before he could say anything more _'I don't know how to look after children!'_ he turned to look at Amelia who was staring at him with mischievous brown eyes.

"Are you Lila's boyfriend?" She giggled.

Nathanael blushed "W-what um No we're just friends," Nathanael said.

Amelia smirked "But you like Lila more than that"

"What! N-no I don't" Nathanael lied, he didn't trust telling anything to this kid.

Amelia glared at Nathanael this guy was stubborn she didn't like it. Then an idea came to mind. A sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh that's too bad cause Lila is always talking about you"

Nathanael's eyes widened in surprise he looked at the young girl. "Really! Lila talks about me" his cheeks turned red and his eyes shined happily. Then he heard Amelia start to laugh and his smile fell _'she tricked me'_

"I tricked you! Now I'm going to tell Lila you like her!"

"Wait! you can't do that!" Nathanael cried.

Amelia smirked her golden-brown eyes lighting up with mischief "why not?" She crossed her arms while Nathanael searched for an answer

"Um...Well because um I'm older than you! That's why" Nathanael nodded as he settled on an answer.

Amelia scoffed and rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Lila walked in.

"Sorry about that Nathanael," she said before noticing a glare on Nathanael's face. She looked at Amelia with a glare "Ok, what did you do?"

Amelia quickly uncrossed her arms and smiled sweetly back at Lila "I didn't do anything, Right Nathanael" She looked at Nathanael with a grin. "No, She was an angel," he said.

Lila laughed "Amelia is many things but an angel is not one of them"

"Says you" Amelia glared at Lila.

Lila ignored her and continued talking "if anything she's more like a stroppy teenager trapped in a six-year-olds body" Lila and Nathanael began to laugh.

"Stop Laughing at me!" Amelia stomped her foot in a bad temper. They both stopped laughing "I'm sorry Amelia, but that joke is still too funny" Lila giggled still trying to calm her laughter.

"Well C'mon you gotta play Cars and Cats with me!" Amelia said as she grabbed Lila's hand. Dragging Lila over to the other side of the living room where Amelia had 5 toy cars and heap of cat plushies

"Cars and Cats?" Nathanael questioned following behind them.

"Yes, Amelia here is obsessed with cats and cars" Lila giggled kneeling down beside the little girl.

"Cats are cute like me and cars are fast like me, so I have decided I am half car and half cat" Amelia declared seriously as she grabbed a ginger and brown cat plush from the pile and a yellow toy car.

Nathanael knelt down beside Lila "So I'm guessing all Rossi's are just born with weird minds?" He smirked at Lila.

Lila giggled "Yes, including me"

Amelia ignored them as she placed the ginger cat plush on top of the white car and proceeded to push it around making car noises.

Lila giggled at her cousin's antics. Amelia glanced up at the two of them "what you doing! Get a cat and a car!" She said bossily.

Lila rolled her eyes but reached over and got a black cat and a red car. She passed these ones over to Nathanael "Here you go, Reds your colour right" she smirked and winked at Nathanael.

"Very funny" Nathanael responded drily, but he was smiling.

Lila took a white cat and an orange car for herself.

"So how do you play this game," Nathanael asked Amelia.

"The Cats have to race in the cars...though they'll never be as fast as me I'm the fastest in my class" Amelia smiled, patting the cat plushes head.

"Well that's good" Nathanael smiled. "Do you have a cat?"

Amelia looked up with a sad face "No, I'm allergic to them so I can only have these Teddy's"

"That's not fair" Nathanael sympathized with Amelia. Amelia nodded her head then she looked at Nathanael with bright eyes "Do you like Cats?"

Nathanael nodded "Yes, not as much as you but I do like them"

Amelia smiled "That's good! Lila likes Dogs because she's a traitor!" As Amelia said this she turned to look at Lila with a glare.

Lila put her hands up in defence "Just because I like dogs a little more than cats does not make me a traitor"

Amelia looked at Lila with a teasing smirk "It does, right Nathanael"

Nathanael smirked at Lila and nodded "Yes, Just accept it, Lila, you're a traitor to cats all around the world"

Lila rolled her eyes "You think you're so funny don't you, Kurtzberg!"

"I don't think it, I know it!" Nathanael winked at her.

Lila laughed.

Then Amelia tugged on her Jacket sleeve. She turned to look at her "What's wrong, Amelia?"

"I'm hungry" Amelia pouted.

"Okay, then this traitor will go make you a sandwich," Lila said, she stood up and went to walk to the kitchen.

"Good Girl" Amelia shouted after her, Causing Nathanael to laugh.

Lila shot a glare at them over her shoulder.

* * *

When Lila came back to tell Amelia her sandwiches were ready.

She saw Nathanael was busy playing with her. Amelia must have got stuff from her dressing up supplies as she was wearing a pair of cat ears, butterfly wings and had a magic wand. Nathanael, on the other hand, was wearing a blue cape with silver stars on it. Lila leaned against the doorway and smiled as she watched them 'He's just a big kid himself' she giggled to herself.

Nathanael spotted Lila at the doorway and turned to her with a smile "Everything okay, Lila"

"Yes, just came to tell Amelia her sandwiches are ready," Lila said.

"Yay!" Amelia cried as she jumped down from the sofa and rushed out of the room and into the Kitchen.

Lila turned to follow Amelia out then stopped and looked at Nathanael. "Nathanael"

"Yes, Lila" Nathanael responded

"You're a dork" Lila said with a smile.

"Well this dork is also a wizard so that makes me a Cool dork" Nathanael laughed.

Lila shook her head as walked out to the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

"Okay now, let's go play!" Amelia shouted, getting out of the kitchen chair and rushing back into the living room.

Lila and Nathanael followed her.

Amelia went over to her the bag of dressing up stuff and began to search in it. "Oh, I know!" She giggled.

She pulled a pair of fox ears out and rushed over to Lila "put them on!" She instructed.

Lila took them from the girl and sighed "do I really have to?"

"Yes, you can't be a fox princess and not have fox ears!" Amelia said.

"Can I not be a Queen?" Lila smirked, she put the fox ears on.

Amelia looked at her and gasped "Yes, you'll be a queen and I'll be the cat-fairy princess!" Amelia clapped her hands happily.

Then she pointed at Nathanael "You are the Evil Wizard now!"

"Why do I have to be Evil?" Nathanael asked

"Because I said so!" Amelia said.

Lila laughed, causing Nathanael to glare at her.

"At least I'm not wearing silly fox ears!" He teased

"Excuse you! But I am a queen watch your tone" Lila smirked.

Nathanael rolled his eyes "you're an idiot"

Lila laughed.

* * *

"Well, I better get going now" Nathanael commented. He stood up and took out his phone from his pocket.

"Aww! But I want to play more!" Amelia grumbled

"Don't worry Amelia, Nathanael will come over and play with you some other time" Lila smiled

"Sure," Nathanael said, he took off the wizard cape and placed it on the sofa.

"Well okay!" Amelia said.

Nathanael walked out to the door. Lila followed "Bye, Nathanael," Lila said as he opened the door to go out.

He turned and smiled "Bye, Lila" then he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Lila"

Lila turned to see Amelia standing at the living room doorway.

"What is it, Amelia?" Lila asked

"Are you going to marry Nathanael?"

Lila felt her face heat up as it turned red.

"Sta 'zitto" She snapped, walking past Amelia into the living room. Her face was still red.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Amelia giggled as she followed her cousin into the room.

* * *

 **I just want to say Thanks for anyone who reads my stories and leaves a review it means a lot to me anyway I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed Amelia and her silliness also I used google translate for the Italian so it's not going to be accurate.**


	10. Oh, It is Love

**Summary: Rose is fed up that her ship isn't canon so she decides to do something about it.**

* * *

Rose sighed. Juleka looked at in concern "What's wrong?" Rose glanced at Juleka before sighing again "Nothing".

Rose returned her attention to watching Nathanael and Lila, Who was seated far across the room from her. Lila was talking happily about some new movie that was out soon while Nathanael was listening and sketching at the same time. Every so often he would look up at Lila and smile while adding his own opinions.

Juleka noticed where she was looking "You're not still on about that?" Juleka asked. Rose pouted "It's obvious, Juleka! Why haven't they done anything about it?"

"Well, they've been friends for so long…it can be hard to admit to your best friend" Juleka blushed as she glanced away from Rose.

Rose not picking up on her friend's strange behaviour continued "Well that might be true but how can they both be so oblivious! It's obvious they both like each other…The whole class knows…Kim and Alix have a bet about it!" Rose slumped across the table in defeat.

"What? Since when?" Juleka asked.

Rose sat back up and looked at Juleka with large periwinkle eyes "You don't know about the bet?" Juleka shook her head. "Oh, well you see Alix bet Kim that Nathanael would confess first but Kim thinks Lila will"

"That was kind of risky of Alix," Juleka thought out loud.

"It definitely was because he still hasn't said anything" Rose managed to keep her voice to a whisper as she looks across with a glare at Nathanael.

"Don't get annoyed with Nathanael, Lila hasn't said anything either but what will Alix have to do if she loses?" Juleka asked.

"She has to be Kim's slave for a week and also compliment him the whole time and Kim has to do the same if he loses"

"Well at this rate we're not going to find out who will win" Juleka smiled sadly

"I really thought Nathanael was going to confess that time…He told us he liked her but then he got scared and didn't confess to her!" Rose pouted.

"Rose, you can't rush him" Juleka warned. "Give him time," she said when Rose looked at her in annoyance.

Rose sighed "I suppose you're right" Then she smiled at Juleka with twinkling eyes "You're always so smart, Juleka"

Juleka blushed and ducked her head trying to hide under her long black hair. "I'm not really but Thanks" She mumbled.

Rose giggled "You get embarrassed so easily, you're adorable" this caused Juleka to become even more flustered.

* * *

Nathanael glanced across the room at Juleka and Rose. _'Juleka still hasn't told Rose about her crush…not that I can judge I can't even admit to Lila I like her'_

"What's wrong?"

Nathanael came out of his thoughts and looked at Lila "Oh, sorry…I just spaced out" he chuckled. Lila smiled "I see thinking about what kind of villain Naomi and Leon will fight in your next comic"

Nathanael smiled "For the last time Lila I'm not telling any spoilers. You can see the next comic page when I'm finished" Lila flumped across the table and looked at Nathanael "But you left it on a cliffhanger last time!"

Nathanael laughed "I'm glad you like my comics so much" Lila sat back up and smiled at him "How could I not! They're amazing"

Nathanael blushed "T-thanks" he stuttered. Lila smiled "you're so sweet" Nathanael blushed looking back down at his sketchbook.

* * *

Rose walked with Juleka down the corridor they had returned from their lunch break now.

"Juleka I have decided that I shall help Nathanael in his dilemma!"

Juleka sighed "Rose for the last time, just because your fortune cookie said that it doesn't mean that you should interfere with Nathanael's life"

Rose walked to stand in front of her friend, Making Juleka stop in front of her. "It said don't wait for your ship to come in, Swim out to it! It is obviously telling me to set them up"

Juleka rolled her eyes with a chuckle "I don't think they mean the kind of ship you're on about"

"I don't care! I'm going to do it!" Rose look at Juleka with big eyes "Will you help?"

Juleka sighed "Rose-"

"Don't say No, It's for Love isn't that the greatest cause!" Rose grabbed Juleka's hands causing Juleka fight off a blush.

"I can think of greater causes…but fine I'll help" Juleka mumbled.

Rose squealed happily and hugged Juleka, Causing Juleka to become flustered "You're the best!" she said as stepped away from the girl and skipped back to class.

' _Why does she have to be so cute'_ Juleka though with a smile as she followed after the cheerful girl.

* * *

Lila walked back into class, Nathanael walking beside her. As she was walking up to her seat she felt like she was being watched. She looked at Rose and Juleka who locked eyes with her before both glancing away. Lila raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She sat down in her seat beside Nathanael. Then she glanced at Rose, Locking eyes with her again.

Rose's eyes widened in shock before she turned away quickly looking away out the window.

Lila looked down at the table in thought _'I wonder what's wrong? Oh! Did I do something to upset her? I don't remember doing anything'_ Lila panicked before turning to look at Nathanael.

"Nathy, did I do something to upset Rose?" She asked.

Nathanael looked at Lila and saw her eye's filled with worry. "I don't remember you doing anything that would have upset her…Why?" "Well she has been staring at me since I've walked in the class"

Nathanael laughed "we've only got back in the class" Lila pouted "I know that! But still, it's suspicious"

"Stop worrying about it! Maybe she didn't realise she was doing it, Like when people zone out" Nathanael explained

Lila nodded her head "Yeah, like the time's you zone out and stare at me by accident"

Nathanael's face went as red as his hair "Y-yeah, just um by accident" He mumbled looking away.

Lila looked at Nathanael in concern "You okay?"

Nathanael just nodded refusing to look at Lila in case his blush came back. Lila continued to look at Nathanael in concern.

Rose watched all this and though she couldn't hear them she saw Nathanael become flustered and look away from Lila. She shook her head "poor Nathanael, He definitely needs our help can't you see" She whispered to Juleka.

"Yes, but do you really think your plan is such a good idea…You could make Lila angry and you wouldn't want that" Juleka warned.

Rose shook her head "Why would she be angry! She loves Nathanael and he loves her! If anything she will be very happy with me!"

Juleka smiled "Well that's if they even admit"

Rose scowled "They have to admit!

"Well, we won't know until later" Juleka said.

"Right let's focus on the plan" Rose smiled, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

* * *

Nathanael was walking down the school corridor glad that last class was finally over. Lila was not in his last class so he always met by the school doors to walk home together.

When Juleka rushed up to him "Nathanael"

"What's wrong?" Nathanael asked

"I need you to take these books to the English store, I don't have time," Juleka said pushing a heap of books into Nathanael's arms.

Before he could say anything Juleka was off rushing down the corridor.

He looked down at the books he was now carrying and sighed _'looks like I'm going to the English store'_

Nathanael walked down to the English store and saw the door was already open. He looked in and saw Lila was in it putting books up on the top shelf.

"Oh, hey Lila" Nathanael smiled

Lila looked at Nathanael and smiled "Hey Nathanael, what are you doing here"

He stepped into the store and before he could answer the door slammed shut behind him.

Both of them look at the door in surprise and Lila rushed to open it. When it didn't open Lila growled: "Rose, if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

Outside the door, Rose giggled "It's not a joke! I'm helping"

Nathanael put his books down on a low shelf and walked up to stand beside Lila at the door.

"Rose just open the door" He shouted out.

"Just tell how you feel and I will" Rose shouted back

"No way!" both shouted back.

Then they looked at each in surprise and blushed.

"I have somewhere important to go and if you don't open the door I'll be late" Lila lied.

"Well, you'll have to be late I'll be back later" Rose giggled walking away.

"Rose!" Lila shouted when she got no reply she put her forehead on the door in defeat.

"Do you actually have somewhere to be?" Nathanael asked

Lila looked at him and laughed "No don't worry, I was lying but only because I thought she might let us out."

Nathanael nodded "It's okay…so what do we do while we wait?"

Lila turned around leaning her back against the door "No idea…how long do you think she'll keep us here"

Nathanael walked away from the door and into the middle of the store, it wasn't that big of a store.

"I don't know" He sighed.

"It's a pity there are no windows in here I could have climbed out through one" Lila mused looking around the store.

"Lila um when Rose said to tell how you feel why did you say no way as well?" Nathanael blushed.

Lila blushed and sank down to the ground "I have no idea what she was going on about she must be misunderstanding something" Lila looked at the ground not meeting Nathanael's eyes.

Nathanael looked away trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart "Oh right" he muttered. He felt like an idiot for hoping Lila might feel the same.

Then an idea came to Lila's mind. "I can pick the lock!" she shouted jumping up.

Nathanael looked at her in surprise "what?"

Lila smiled "I can pick the lock on the door and get us out"

"Wow you must be desperate to get away from me" Nathanael teased.

Lila looked at him shock "What! No of course not I would rather be trapped with you than anyone else"

Nathanael blushed "I know…I was only joking"

Lila laughed "oh, well it's not like you want to be trapped here forever knowing Rose she'll probably forget all about us." Lila reached up into her hair and took out a hairpin. She bent the hairpin out and knelt down to the doors lock. She put the pin into the lock and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

Nathanael watched her as she continued to mess around with the lock. _'I should tell her'_ he thought after all Rose did say to tell her how I feel and I've already backed out once. He took a deep breath _'I can do this what's the worst that can happen?'_ Nathanael was about to say something when another thought came to mind _'She could reject you and decided that she doesn't want to be your friend either and then continues to ignore you for the rest of your life'_ Nathanael sighed "Shut up brain" he whispered out loud.

"Did you say something?" Lila asked she was nearly finished picking the lock.

"N-no didn't say a thing" Nathanael blushed. He sighed this was no good he was going to tell her so what if she didn't like him back. "Lila," he said

"Yeah" she answered back.

"I like you," Nathanael said just as Lila finally made the door open.

Lila looked back at Nathanael in shock "what" she whispered.

' _I should not have said that…oh, shit…what do I do?'_ Nathanael began to get flustered. When Lila finally spoke up.

Lila stood up and walked closer towards Nathanael "Do you mean it…you like me as more than a friend?" she questioned seeming shyer than before as a blush appeared on her face.

Nathanael looked at Lila and nodded. He knew there was no point backing out after all he may as well tell her these feelings weren't going away anytime soon. "Yes, I like you as more than a friend"

"I like you too" she mumbled quietly refusing to look into his eyes as she confessed.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed as she walked into the storage closet.

Both Nathanael and Lila looked at Rose in surprise. Blushes getting redder across their faces.

"How long have you been there," Lila asked.

"Long enough…but how did this door get open I thought I locked it?" Rose asked staring at the door in confusion.

Both Nathanael and Lila laughed "It's handy to know how to pick a lock" Lila winked.

"So you two are now together! Right?" Rose asked excitedly.

Lila and Nathanael looked at each other both smiling and nodding.

Rose squealed "Yes!" "You have no idea how annoying it was getting! Seriously I thought you two were never going to admit your feelings!"

Lila rolled her eyes "Okay we get it Rose"

Rose giggled "sorry but I'm so happy now!" she skipped out of the store.

Lila watched Rose skip out and a mischievous sparkle appeared in her eyes. "Nathanael I think we should help out Rose and Juleka after all they have been so helpful to us" she smirked.

Nathanael looked at Lila and when he saw the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. He smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea"

Lila smiled and grabbed Nathanael's hand pulling him out of the storage closet "I'm glad you think so. Now let's make a plan"

They both laughed as they rushed to catch up with Rose.

* * *

 **I wasn't actually going to post this one as I'm not the happiest with how it turned out but I decided to post it as I'm not going to be active for a while with preparing for school which is starting again very soon :( I have a heap of more exams so I'll be studying more than writing anything.**


	11. Fox Au

The breeze that was felt across the forest was gladly welcomed by its inhabitants. The summer heat always managed to strike early in the season. The leaves were a rich green colour and new life was in the area, including a very lucky fox family.

Nathanael, who had been orphaned as a cub and raised as a pet, smiled proudly at his mate Lila as she groomed their three newly born cubs. They had been born just that night and Nathanael had never been happier.

"They're just beautiful, aren't they, Lila?" he asked as one of the cubs gave a yawn and laid its head down on the soft pine straw bedding Lila had made them. He chuckled. "I thought you said you wanted SIX cubs."

"I did," the female fox sighed as she looked down lovingly at her children. "But I suppose three is enough for now. We can always have more."

"As many as you like. What should we call them?" Nathanael asked, changing the subject. "They do need names, you know."

Lila put on a look of concentration. "Hmm , one's a boy and we have two girls...hmm , I don't know, Nathanael, you come up with something."

"Okay, how about–" he thought heavily. "How about for this little girl" he gently nudged the smallest girl cub with his nose. She had a darker red coat than her elder sister quite like her father's tomato red fur. "Aria" Nathanael said as he looked down on the vixen kit with gentle and loving eyes.

Lila looked at her daughter, who was at present trying to wiggle away from her brother. "That's a lovely name. She has a coat similar to yours, doesn't she? Now what about the other two?"

The eldest fox cub was at the moment sleeping soundly near her mother's arms, little snores coming from her. Lila gave her eldest daughter a loving lick. Nathanael smiled at that.

"Well do you have any ideas for names?" he asked his wife, Lila.

Lila frowned as she thought of names "I suppose I've always liked the name Piper" she said looking at Nathanael for his opinion.

He gave Lila a gentle lick to show he liked the idea. "Sounds perfect" he answered.

"So we've got Piper and Aria all we need is to choose our little boy a name" Lila said glancing over her family of cubs her eyes coming to rest on the boy cub.

The boy cub in question was the youngest and smallest of litter but that didn't stop him from being the most active and playful. Nathanael grinned as he watched the boy cub swing his head around to nibble on Aria's ear. Although he only had baby teeth, they must still have hurt for the little girl gave a tiny squeal. Nathanael started laughing but Lila hushed them and brought all the cubs closer to her. Aria stayed put in her mother's arms but the boy seemed desperate to wander off.

"He moves pretty fast for little guy, huh?" Nathanael pointed out. "Hey, how does Kitt sound for a name?"

"I like it...Piper, Aria and Kitt, our first babies," Lila said softly as she herded Kitt up and cuddled with them.

Nathanael moved closer and lay down beside his now bigger family. Lila gently rubbed her nose against his before laying her head on him intending to nap after the eventful and tiring night of giving birth was over.

Nathanael also rested his head down between his paws giving a yawn before his eyes fluttered shut. He would sleep now before heading out to find Lila food she would be hungry once she woke up.

* * *

 **A/N: So my friend, Mollymolata has been writing a lilanath fox Au which you should check out it's called red strings and paw prints and its on A03 and also wattpad anyway it has put me in the fox au mood so I wrote up this quick little story. which I hope you enjoyed (Also the SIX cubs thing is a reference to fox and the hound)**


	12. Date Night

Lila was jealous it had started this morning when she overheard someone saying _'Hey remember when Evillustrator took that girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng on that romantic date'_ at that moment Lila was not jealous she was just confused and curious. She knew Evillustrator was who her Boyfriend, Nathanael had been akumatised into.

Lila decided to find Marinette and ask her what this whole _date_ thing was about. She soon found Marinette and Alya at Marinette's locker chatting about something.

"Marinette," Lila said as she approached the two girls.

They looked in Lila's direction and smiled "Hey Lila" they chorused.

"What do you need from me?" Marinette asked.

"Well I heard that Nathanael or well Evillustrator took you on a date," Lila said cautiously.

"What…oh yeah he took me on a boat ride I suppose it was meant to be romantic but as you know I like Adrien"

Alya gasped and tried to nudge Marinette to be quiet. Marinette didn't notice.

"A boat ride…like at night…and romantic" Lila said, her jealously starting to flare up.

Marinette nodded "yeah" she answered before looking back in the locker for whatever she was looking for.

"Well, that's…Great" Lila said with a glare. She turned on her heel and walked away angrily. Her long chocolate-brown locks swaying in opposition of her hips.

' _Nathy never planned a romantic boat ride for me!'_ Lila thought worryingly _'Maybe he doesn't like me as much as he liked Marinette'_ Lila sighed shaking her head _'no, I can't think that Nathanael has done heaps of sweet things for me…then why do I still feel so…annoyed'_

"Mari, what have you done?" Alya hissed.

Marinette looked at Alya in confusion "I made you a ladybug t-shirt like you always wanted…don't you like it?" Marinette said hanging her head down sadly as she held the ladybug T-shirt in her hands.

"I don't mean that I love the T-shirt and I will wear it every day," Alya said taking the t-shirt from a now smiling Marinette. "I meant that you made Lila jealous" Alya explained.

"How? She's going out with Nathanael and she wasn't even here when he was Evillustrator" Marinette said.

Alya sighed "okay, let me explain it…imagine Adrien had got akumatised and he took Lila out on a romantic date instead of you, Now how would you feel?"

Marinette gasped "I would feel so annoyed and jealous and heartbroken!" she threw her arms in the air nearly hitting Alya in the face.

Alya nodded glad Marinette had finally understood.

"We better warn Nathanael!" Marinette exclaimed, grabbing Alya's hand and rushing off making Alya nearly trip over her own feet.

Marinette finally found Nathanael sitting alone in the art room and drawing in his sketchbook.

Marinette ran up and slammed her hands on the desk shocking Nathanael so much he almost fell out of his seat.

"Nathanael we messed up!" Marinette exclaimed.

"W-what?" Nathanael asked

"What Marinette means is Lila's jealous," Alya said.

"Jealous? Why would Lila be jealous?" Nathanael asked.

"Well you see she asked about the date and I told her of course because I thought it was no big deal what with me only seeing you as a friend anyway she obviously still thinks it is and now she's probably really annoyed so you need to fix this!" Marinette rambled talking really fast.

Nathanael started at her confused and blinked his large seafoam eyes once then twice before slowly saying "What?"

Alya sighed "Lila's jealous you took Marinette on a date when you were akumatised so now you need to take Lila on a romantic date so she stops worrying"

"Why would Lila be jealous of something that happened when she wasn't even in Paris?" Nathanael asked. "Anyway Lila knows I Love her"

"That isn't enough Nathanael!" Marinette declared.

"Mari's right you're going to have to do something," Alya said crossing her arms.

"You girls are hard to understand...but okay I'll go plan a date for Lila," Nathanael said standing up.

"Do you actually mean: I'm going to go ask Rose for advice?" Alya smirked.

"Yes," Nathanael said as he walked to the door of the classroom.

"I'm so happy you came to me for help!" Rose said as she hugged Nathanael.

"So what are we going to do about Lila?" Nathanael asked.

"Nathanael, she's your girlfriend shouldn't you plan it?" Juleka asked.

"No way I'll only mess up," Nathanael said with a shake of his head.

"Of course you wouldn't, Nath," Rose said "but I don't mind helping out"

"Well, I can make the main ideas and Rose can help set it up," Nathanael said mainly to Juleka.

The dark haired girl nodded "that sounds good, I also don't mind helping you to set it up"

Nathanael grinned "Thank you"

So Nathanael, Juleka and a little too excited Rose started planning the special date for Lila.

Finally, the time for the date came. It was late in the evening and the moon and stars were starting to appear in the sky when Lila got a text from Nathanael.

 _SuperNath: Can u come meet me at the entrance of Tuileries Gardens_

 _Rossifox: sure, is everything okay?_

Lila didn't get a message back so she decided to head on down to the place a little worried that something had happened to Nathanael.

She reached the Gates of the Tuileries Gardens and saw Nathanael waiting for her she noticed he had his hands behind his back obviously hiding something.

"Nathy, what's going on?" Lila asked.

Nathanael grinned "You'll find out soon but first here" he held out a small bouquet of tiger lily's wrapped with a white ribbon causing Lila to gasp.

"They're your favourite flower, right?" Nathanael asked with a shy smile and blush.

Lila nodded a small blush dusted her cheeks. She took the flowers gently from the red-haired boy "thank you, but what's all this about?"

"You'll see soon but I need you to close your eyes," Nathanael said.

"Nathanael," Lila said narrowing her eyes as she looked at him warily.

"Just do it or you'll ruin the surprise!" Nathanael chuckled.

"Surprise?" Lila asked excitement sparkled in her eyes.

Nathanael nodded with a smile. Lila smiled and closed her eyes tight.

"Now No peeking okay," Nathanael said.

Lila nodded and felt Nathanael take her hand and start to slowly lead her to the ' _surprise'._

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to" Nathanael warned as he glanced back to check Lila wasn't cheating.

"I'm not going to!" Lila said as she gripped the tiger lilies in her other hand.

"Okay, we're nearly there," Nathanael told her.

Lila bit her lip as she tried hard to ignore her brain telling her to open her eyes, _just a little wouldn't hurt_ but she successfully ignored it as she didn't want to let her sweet Nathy down.

"Here we are," Nathanael said "Lila, you can open your eyes now" he chuckled.

Lila opened her eyes and gasped happily when she saw what Nathanael had done.

"You like it?" Nathanael asked, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Nathanael had _(with the help of Rose and Juleka)_ set up a wonderful romantic picnic scene with fairy lights strung up along the tree and some beautiful lanterns on the red picnic blanket. There was a brown basket with some food in it.

"Like it?" Lila muttered "I love it!" she exclaimed looking at Nathanael with wide sparkling eyes.

Nathanael laughed "Well I'm glad I was worried because I couldn't exactly draw or plan a romantic boat ride like you wanted"

"Huh?" Lila mumbled, looking at Nathanael with questioning green eyes.

Nathanael noticed her gaze and blushed embarrassed "Um the girls-Marinette and Alya warned me you may have been feeling a bit down that I took Marinette on a kind of date when I was Evillustrator I never meant for you feel annoyed-"

"Nathanael" Lila cut in knowing he was going to ramble on like he always did when he got nervous. He looked at her with wide eyes, the lights shined off them making them sparkle more than usual.

"I didn't need you to make a romantic boat ride I wasn't even that jealous y'know," Lila said

"Really?" Nathanael asked with a smirk, knowing Lila was lying.

Lila sighed and looked at the ground "Fine maybe I was a little jealous" then she glanced back up and moved closer to Nathanael. "Anyway this is better than any boat ride because you put so much love and thought into this just for me"

Then she placed her hand gently on his cheek and used her other hand to move some of his long side fringe of red hair away to place a quick kiss on his forehead causing Nathanael to blush as red as his hair. Lila giggled at that.

"Well then we better get to this picnic before it gets too late," Lila said.

Nathanael nodded with a smile. Then Lila and Nathanael walked the short distance to the picnic hand in hand.

* * *

 **So I found this way back in my files so I thought I may as well post it. It's short but sadly I don't have time to make it longer due to flat out revising for my final exams. My first one is coming up on the 9th of April :( Anyway, enough of me whining! Hope you liked this short story.**


	13. A lonely heart

Lila exited the stage, her adrenaline was buzzing. The first showing had gone Spectacular. The audience had loved them, thankfully. She had been so worried beforehand at messing up lines or forgetting lyrics. This was her first main role so it was a big deal to her.

Then when she stepped out into that spotlight all the nervous energy disappeared and she was no longer Lila. She was Elphaba, her thoughts, her actions were all that of the part she plays. She gets so lost in her acting that she didn't even worry not check who was in the audience to see her.

'I wonder if my parents made it, I did invite them' she smiled as she took out her phone from her bag that she had left hanging on her chair. The rest of the cast excitedly chattered behind her.

Her smile quickly fell as she read the text messages she had received while performing.

Mama: I'm too busy with work, I have a meeting soon too, why not ask your father? I might catch your next one

Her grip on the phone tightens as her throat went tight as she tried to stop the tears threatening to appear.

She swiped out of her mother's reply and clicked on her father's.

Papa: The Boss is keeping me late, we have an order that needs shifting by tomorrow evening.

The tears started to appear. She blinked.

Papa: mi dispiace stellina mia! Good luck.

(English: I'm sorry, my star!)

His apologies didn't matter to Lila. It was the same old story every time even back when she was just a small child and she got the lead roles in plays she would look to the audience and see empty seats where her parents should be.

"Where are your parents?" Kids would ask, their friends standing behind them with mocking grins and laughs or looks of pity. Lila couldn't bare their judgements especially that of pity so would make up lie after countless lie as she spun many a story.

'But I'm not a child anymore, I can't lie to myself or others...that's the pity' she lowered her head, the brim of her witches hat covering her face slightly from anyone who looked her way. Her eyes swam with tears and her lower lip quivered.

'What's the point of all this... I'm just so alone...' she thought. Despair and loneliness growing in her heart.

"Lila!" a familiar voice broke through her wall of sadness.

She looked up and saw Nathanael standing there dressed in a suit and holding a bouquet of orange tiger lilies and white lilies, Lila's favourite flowers.

'Nathanael, how could I forget...I'm an idiot... I'll always have Nathanael's love and that's all I need'

"I was lucky enough to catch a ride with Rose and Juleka" He smiled a slight pink tint appeared on his pale face "The show was incredible, you were amazing up there, Lila"

A blush spread across her face appearing through her green face paint. Tears started to spill down her face but they now were somehow happy as she rushed towards Nathanael smiling.

Nathanael laughed as she tackled him into a hug. She laughed along with him. He gently wiped away the tears on her face a concerned look in his eyes.

"They're happy tears"

Nathanael gave a soft smile "Because the show went well?"

"Kinda, but mostly because I love you so much, Nathanael" she had her arms wrapped around his neck as she said this. Nathanael's hands were around her waist.

A deep red blush spread across his face as he smiled "I love you too, Lila"

She pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Now are you coming?" he asked, stepping back

"Where?"

Nathanael held out his hand "Your fans a-wait outside the dressing room"

Lila giggled and accepted this hand "Fans?" she questioned.

Nathanael grinned as he leads her away "Rose and Juleka of course, but who knows maybe I will have to defend my honour for boys asking for your love after that stunning performance"

Lila laughed as she gazed at him fondly "You're such a dork"


	14. A day in Lila's Magnificent Life

*Based on a scene in the anime: Gamers*

 _Before she gets a crush on Nath:_

As the time ticked to 5:30 the rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock echoed in the room it didn't get to be noisy for long as Lila who had woken up a few seconds before it slammed her hand down on the button stopping its cries.

Lila does not grumble or try to snuggle back down under the covers as she pushes the blankets neatly off and gets out of the bed. Her feet touching on the soft plush carpet as she gently pads to her window sweeping open the curtains and letting sunlight spill in. she stretches her arms upwards as the sun rays warm her body and wake her up completely.

"It's a pleasant morning" she smiles.

As soon as she is dressed she leaves the house for a jog through the large park near her house. she jogs to the park as well her feet hitting the Paving below as she passes by swaying trees and friendly people. who are usually out at this time the same as Lila so they recognise each other as they offer good mornings.

At the park, she does a few stretches to make sure her muscles don't cramp then sets off on her jog during this she notices a person walking a fluffy white dog. Her eyes sparkle at its cuteness. she approaches to say hello to the dog.

"Good puppy!" she giggles kneeling down to pet it as it jumps up at her its tail wagging exuberantly.

And so, Lila begins her magnificent day with a pleasant awakening. After her morning exercise, Lila goes back home to complete any homework she hadn't finished the night before she does this easily enough. Flicking through her Literature textbook to help her add some finishing sentences to her essay for Miss Bustier.

she has a healthy breakfast and then quickly prepares to leave for school putting on grey tights, a light grey romper, her brown boots and then her orange jacket. she grabs her satchel and heads out to school feeling calm and ready for the day.

The first thing she does once she arrives at school is to socialise with her friends.

"Morning Lila," Kagami says as Lila arrives beside the Japanese girl at their lockers which is side by side. "Morning!" Lila says cheerfully.

Rose smiles "Morning, did you get the essay done for Miss Bustier's class?"

Lila nods opening her locker "Yeah, I finished it this morning" she removes the letters that admirers had slipped into her locker through the thin holes at the top. Despite her mistake of telling lies when she had first come to the school, her apology to others afterwards had helped her restore her image and the fact she was an Italian model also made many want to date her.

During her break as well as talk to her friends she tries her best to help out teachers. she notices Miss Bustier struggling to carry a heap of books.

"Miss Bustier!" Lila calls hurrying over "Let me help with that"

"Oh thank you Lila" Miss Bustier smiles handing half of the books to her. they head on down the corridor.

And then comes to Lila the most depressing part of the day. Opening the letters she received from her admirers and then having to politely reject them. She heads out to a quiet corridor to meet and reject the admirer in the least hateful way she can.

"Do you want to go to a movie with me this Friday"

Lila believes that is only right to confront the persons request head on and decline with honesty-if she can, after all, she still struggles with not telling lies.

Lila bows her head "No, I'm sorry"

The boy gasps as Lila rejects him. He is left to trail off a depressing raincloud pouring over him.

Lila bites on her lower lip feeling a little guilty but she shakes her head to focus on the rest of the day.

After school, Lila goes to the drama room where she is part of the drama club. Their members gather to share their love of acting and to help each other improve.

"Here" Sierra hands Lila a script.

"Oh, what one is this?" Lila asks flicking through it.

"It's wicked, we thought you could play Elphaba parts first," Mylene says.

Lila nods "Sure and who's playing Glinda first?"

"That would be me of course!" Olivia flips her long dark hair over her shoulder while shooting Lila a glare "Try to keep up"

Lila frowns, her eyes narrowing as anger flows through her. Sierra places a gentle hand on her shoulder "Ignore her, she wants to rile you up, don't give her what she wants"

Lila gives her friend a small smile "You're right, thanks"

When Lila arrives home she gets started into any homework she has and anything she has to study for upcoming tests. Once she has done that she is able to relax by either texting friends, watching a movie or reading a good book. Then she heads to bed early to get a good sleep to prepare her for the next day.

And thus ends another day in the Magnificent life of Lila Rossi.

* * *

 _After she gets a crush on Nath:_

As the time ticks to 5:30 the rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock echoed in the room. Lila slept on hugging a pillow tight against her body. It's crying got louder and faster as Lila is jolted awake a red flush across her face. Her eyes widen.

"Wh-Wh-Why am I having a dream about Nathanael?" she stutters. She puts her hands over her face hoping to hide her embarrassment "And such a disgraceful one!"

She falls back down on her mattress and hugs a pillow to her face. She squeals into it and rolls across the double bed a bit. Soon she had fallen back into a deep sleep, Pillow clutched against her body.

It reaches 7:20 when she jolts awake with a loud gasp. "I haven't done my homework yet!" she exclaims.

She rushes to the desk, her long thick hair still in tangles as she sits down grabbing books and flipping through them in a panic. She still had history, maths and science homework to complete. In a frazzled state, she scribbles down whatever answers come to her mind as she barely reads through the questions then tosses the book to her side once finished.

she stops slamming her fists on her desk "What the hell am I doing?!" she gets up from the desk and rushes out of the room to get breakfast still clothed in her pyjamas. she gulps down her drink and shoves her breakfast in her mouth. then jumps from the chair rushing back to her room to put her clothes on.

she struggles into her everyday clothes then stops looking in the mirror with a pout. she grabs her hairbrush and pulls it through her long locks. she sighs as she puts her hair in different styles. pigtails are too childish. a ponytail doesn't seem right. Her plait doesn't stay tight as stray hairs flick up and putting her hair in a bun just makes it frizzy. she sighs again putting it back in her usual style.

"Lila, Charles has the car waiting!"

Lila gasps as she realises the time. "Oh shit I'm going to be late!" she grabs her satchel and runs from her room.

Lila runs into the school just as Kagami and Rose are heading off to class. she nearly crashes into Kagami who looks to Lila with concern.

"Lila?" she questions

Lila composes herself quickly "M-Morning" she opens her locker and letters come falling out onto the ground. she gasps and kneels down to pick them up.

"Lila are you okay?" Rose asks, her blue eyes widen in concern.

Nathanael passes behind them, lost in his own little world as he sketches out a comic in his sketchbook.

Lila stands up the letters in her hands then her eyes go round and she gasps a crimson blush overtaking her face as she notices Nathanael opening his own locker. she lets out a small "eek" she pulls Kagami in front of her trying to hide- trying being the key word seeing as the Japanese girl is much shorter than the Italian. Kagami and Rose look to her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Lila does not notice their looks as she stares after Nathanael with a flushed face and sparkling eyes.

when lunchtime came her friends. Alix, Rose, Juleka and Kagami look around in confusion. "Where has Lila gone?" Kagami asks. the rest are wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea" Alix voices.

Lila hurries along the corridor once again carrying books for Miss Bustier. "Lila, I'm thankful of your help but your passing right by my class!" Miss Bustier says but it falls on deaf ears. As Lila grins as she passes by the Room 33-The art room. she peeks in at the doorway to see Nathanael working quietly at a desk.

she sighs amorously as her teacher raises an eyebrow. Miss Bustier gives a light cough. which breaks Lila from her love-struck daze as well as make Nathanael glance up to the doorway. Lila squeaks in surprise and turns running back down the corridor. Nathanael raises an eyebrow at her strange behaviour.

Then comes the most depressing part of Lila's day where she must politely reject any offers from her admirers. she yet again meets a new admirer in the same quiet corridor. she hears their offer of a date.

"I'm sorry but I can't go on a date with you" she bows her head.

"Why not?" the boy asks "Am I not good enough for you?"

Lila shakes her head "No that's not it, it's just I don't know you well enough and-"

"Don't tell me you are interested in someone else" he cries.

Lila's eyes widened her cheeks turning red "W-what N-No! someone I'm not interested in anyone you've got to be kidding, I-I have no intention of dating anyone!" she throws her hands in the air "...Dating" she mutters her eyes glazing over with a dreamy look. she gasps waving her hands "N-No, I'm not imaging dating anyone!" she laughs anxiously putting her hands over her face.

The boy raises an eyebrow "Uh, what about my confession?"

Lila snaps out of her love-struck phase and looks at the boy blankly "Oh that's not happening, not a chance" she moves her hands expressing her disgust.

The boy's eyes widen at her rudeness "You're cruel!" he shouts and then he runs off leaving Lila feeling guilty and worried of a possible Akuma problem.

After school, Lila goes to the drama room where she is part of the drama club. Their members gather to share their love of acting and to help each other improve.

"Lila!"

Lila continues to stare at her script in actuality lost in her imagination. Sierra frowns and waves a hand in front of her face "Lila!"

"Ahh!" Lila almost drops the script as is jolted from her daydreams "Sorry I was..." she trails off a blush spreading over her face.

Sierra's eyebrows furrow "What is up with you lately?" she folds her arms "You've been so out of it, not even Olivia gets on your nerves"

"N-Nothings up with me," Lila says her eyes darting away from Sierra's prying gaze "I guess I just had stuff on my mind"

"What kind of stuff?" Sierra smirks.

Lila looks at her script her forehead creasing "Let's see..." she looks up her eyes brightening and her face takes on a crimson blush "Like the first time I talked to Nathanael or the time Nathanael helped me with an art piece in class" Lila sighs amourously causing Sierra to raise an eyebrow. "Or the fact he was by himself again in room 33 and how he thinks my writing is amazing!" she giggles, "I think about it over and over!"

"Lila, you've been losing your focus lately," Liam said, a slight frown gracing his features. Lila's eyes widen at his words. "You're clearly too enthralled by this Nathanael and it's making you perform badly" his eyes glint with jealousy.

Lila doesn't notice this only thinking of his words with a pout "I'm not enthralled by anyone and...Am I really losing my ability to perform?"

Sierra offers a rueful smile "Sorry Lila but yeah kind of, you need to focus more and leave your thoughts elsewhere"

"Right" Lila sighs "I'm sorry I'll do better". She meant it, after all, if she wanted to be a big-time actress in the future then she had to work hard now.

Lila heads to bed later than usual pulling the blankets over herself as she sleepily mutters "I hope I get to talk more with Nathanael tomorrow" her face takes on a hot blush and her eyes widen "W-what! why do I care about Nathanael!?" she shakes her head "I don't care..." she pulls the covers over her head "...it's not like he's super cute and his eyes are like beautiful oceans that you just get lost in and-and he's definitely not the most talented boy in the class!" she turns pressing her face into her pillow "It's not like I want to date him!" she exclaims. She lies there for a while imaging scenarios in where she is dating Nathanael.

She turns around and looks to the ceiling the time ticking forward to 1 am. "But I guess if he asked me to go out with him I wouldn't be opposed" she smiles to herself "Then we could go to art galleries together and get ice cream and call each other cute names!" she giggles to herself squeezing a spare pillow to her body as she rolls across the bed.

And thus ends another day in the magnificent life of Lila Rossi.

* * *

 **I've been trying to work on starting the sequel of Your lies are Art but it's a mess so I took a break to write this and now I feel more ready and prepared to start it.**


End file.
